Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle
by TLSoulDude
Summary: When Drake invades the distant planet of Fictor, three brothers arrive on Earth to save the day...and cause us to DIE laughing. Reboot of my first ever Author Fighters fic. COMPLETE!
1. Drake's Arrival

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

_Here it goes, guys! A reboot of my first ever Author fic! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Drake's Arrival

Space. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy starts off with a definition of Space.

Space: It's big. VERY big. It is so mind-boggling big that we cannot even to describe how big it is.

But we're not talking about it, are we? Nope. We're talking about THE STORY. Why I even put that Hitchhiker's Guide deal, I have NO IDEA whatsoever.

A large ship was sailing through the cosmos. A man with pure, white hair, dark clothing, yellow eyes, and dark blue skin was at the wheel. THIS was Drake Ebon Darkstar, the leader of the Darksides and Anti-Authors. Behind him were his two idiot servants—the Chaos Duo, Johan and Omaddon.

"So, Drake, what're we doin' out in space?" Omaddon asked.

"You don't remember the original fic?" Drake asked, trying to keep an even temper.

"NOBODY remembers the original fic." Johan replied, "Hell, archaeologists should be digging it up and researching it!"

"YOU, I'm ignoring." Drake snapped. He then began to question the wisdom of bringing along two of his DUMBEST servants with him on this particular errand.

"Uh…boss?" Omaddon asked, "Why're we doin' this whole 'Lost in Space' remake?"

"Didn't I tell you?!" Drake demanded.

"No." Omaddon replied.

"Well, I found something in Anti-Wormtail's astronomy charts." Drake explained, "A strange object in the Andromeda Galaxy. Right in between Planets Roswell and Glyphia, which have been known to support life, another planet has been found!"

"Great." Johan said, unenthusiastically, "MORE alien life forms…"

"Wormtail's long believed that this planet, named Fictor," Drake continued, ignoring Johan's statement, "Has been barren, but he found something just yesterday…a life reading."

"So, there's somethin' on there?" Omaddon asked.

"Correct, Omaddon…for once." Drake replied, "We did an internal scan and found that, in reality, it was teeming with life…along with something else."

"What?" Johan asked.

"Do you know WHY I kept losing to the Author Fighters time and time again?" Drake asked.

"Because they far surpass us in skill and humiliate us with defeat, no matter what cunning plan we use?" Johan asked.

Drake growled and seriously considered ejecting Johan into the airless vacuum of space when the lesser Darkside stated this.

"It is because we haven't tried a power source great enough…" Drake hissed from clenched teeth.

"And these weird, ET guys HAVE one?" Johan asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Drake replied, tapping a finger to his head, "It's called the Imagination River and is rumored to be made COMPLETELY of the stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Johan shrugged, "When should we get there?"

"We're already there." Drake replied, gesturing to a large, purple planet that they were approaching.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A strange, pink bunny-lemur thing's eyes snapped open and took a sharp, intake of breath. He was about three feet tall, had a long tail, large, black eyes, and a medallion around his neck, which had a flower and thunderbolt on it.

A man with blonde, Xigbar-esque hair ran over. He wore a turquoise jumpsuit and had two swords—a buster blade with a rubber band on it and a long, samurai sword.

"What is it, Lord Ultima Master?" the warrior asked.

"Mrfipp, HE'S coming…" the rabbit thing replied, gasping for breath.

"You mean…?" the warrior asked, voice shaking out of worry.

"Yes, him…and more." The rabbit answered, "Get my two apprentices and their brother. I want them off world as soon as the battle is over! Also, get the Imagin and Thoghtful Ultima Masters. We'll be needing them for the upcoming fight."

"Battle, Lord Ultima Master?" Mrfipp asked.

"You'll see, Mrfipp." The Ultima Master replied.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Darkside's ship arrived on the planet…which was nothing but a large, purple desert with a few holes in it.

"WHAT?!" Johan shouted, "WE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR A GIANT, PURPLE SANDBOX?!"

"Don't you remember what I said earlier?" Drake asked, "We found that it was teeming with life…inside it. The planet's inside-out!" Drake's eyes flew to a large hole, "Bingo."

Johan and Omaddon walked over to the hole and looked into it.

"Why's it here?" Omaddon asked.

"Because, they want to go to the surface every now and again." Drake replied.

"Who does?" Omaddon asked.

"The Fictorians." Drake replied, "We should be right over Fictron, one of the three main countries."

"So…we just jump down here?" Johan asked, "But what if we DIE?!"

"Then you can break my fall." Drake replied, shoving the Chaos Duo into the hole. The two Darksides screamed as they vanished from sight. Drake looked down, shrugged, and said, "Tallyho."

The King of Darksides jumped into the hole. He soon felt a FLUMP and saw that he was on top of a dazed-looking Chaos Duo.

"Are you two alright?" Drake asked.

"Mommy," Omaddon said, "My train went swimming in the piano…"

"Good." Drake said, glancing around. Despite the fact that they were underground, it looked more like a calm day on earth, on a calm, spring afternoon to be precise. The only difference was that there was a pink sky and some weird stream flowing in the air.

"So, YOU'RE this Drake Ebon Darkstar?" asked a voice. Drake looked up to see a Sonic-style hedgehog that greatly resembled Silver the Hedgehog, only he had blue eyes and a golden mane, "Looks like Ultimo-sensei was right knowing YOU would come…"

"Who the HELL are you talking about?!" Johan demanded. The hedgehog zipped over, comically slapped Johan three times, and zipped back to his original position.

"Now, there is no call for profanity." The hedgehog scolded, wagging his finger.

"And I am the person he was talking about." Said a somewhat high voice. Out of nowhere, the Ultima Master appeared, hovering in the air. Johan and Omaddon took in the Ultima Master's appearance and frankly burst into laughter.

"HE'S JUST A SMALL, BUNNY!" Johan laughed.

"WHAT CAN HE DO?!" Omaddon said through his laughter.

The Ultima Master had an entirely unimpressed look as his eyes began to glow with a bright, pink light. A blast of energy sent Johan into the nearest tree, whereas a small, pink orb floated over to Omaddon. The Darkside tapped it…and it exploded with enough force to send the OTHER Chaos Twit into Johan.

Two other figures appeared next to the Ultima Master and took ready positions.

"So, there's THREE leaders?" Drake asked.

"We found out that one man cannot lead an entire planet." Replied the second figure in a deep voice.

"So, the first Ultima Master decided it would be better to have THREE leaders." The third one agreed in a scratchy voice.

The hedgehog jumped behind the first Ultima Master as more figures appeared. A group of Fictorians appeared behind the three Ultima Masters. Drake snapped his fingers and the ship ejected all of his Darkside warriors, who readied their positions.

"Attack." Drake simply commanded.

The Darksides charged at the Fictorians and began to struggle. In the midst of the fighting, Drake held out a device that Anti-Wormtail invented and aimed it at the pink river. He pressed a button and a blast of energy caught part of the river.

"NO!" all three Ultima Masters shouted in unison.

The laser flew back to Drake's device, with a large amount of the substance in it. He tossed it over his back and gave the order for the Darksides to retreat. The Darksides did so and he simply said…

"See ya later!"

He darted over to the ship. The hedgehog bolted over to the ship as his left arm began to glow with a pale, blue aura. The ship was surrounded by the same aura and seemed to falter. He gritted his teeth out of strain, but the ship began to rise, steadily. It took off into space…with part of the Imagination River…

_Well, what do you guys think of the NEW TL Chronicle thus far? Now that I know more about the other Authors and villains, this should be a lot easier._


	2. A Day in the Life of the Authors

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of the Authors

On Earth, DM woke up with a tremendous yawn and walked downstairs. Most of the Authors were on vacation, but some had stayed behind to make sure that nothing…major and possibly universe ending would happen. The Authors who stayed behind were himself, Hikari Ino, Airnaruto, No Limit, Wormtail, Ranger (MOSTLY because that he wanted to be as far away from Roscoso as possible), Erinbubble, Alyssalioness, Darth Ben Valor, X Prodigy, and Warlord-Xana.

"Hey, guys." DM greeted, groggily.

"Mornin', Chief." Airnaruto replied, "Ranger, No Limit, and Darth Ben are fighting over the remote…again."

The Twilight, Jedi, and Key-wielder were, indeed fighting over the remote.

"I WANNA WATCH SCRUBS!" NL barked.

"I WANNA WATCH CLONE WARS!" Darth Ben shouted.

"AND I WANNA WATCH RED VS. BLUE!" Ranger finished.

"Five bucks say Ranger wins." WX said to Alyssa and Erin.

"I say Darth Ben." Alyssa said.

"And I'll say No Limit." Erin finished.

Airnaruto sighed as he walked between the three and snatched the remote and simply turned the television off.

"Ranger, it's your turn to do the laundry." Airnaruto sighed.

"I did it yesterday, it's X Prodigy's turn." Ranger grunted.

"I thought it was Xana's turn!" the Hollow Devil shouted.

"I thought it was Ranger's." Xana stated, coolly.

"Okay, all three of you do it." DM sighed, "JUST stop arguing."

Ranger, X Prodigy, and Warlord walked away, muttering darkly. Hikari sat down next to DM.

"Hi, Hime-chan." DM greeted.

"Good morning, sempai." Hikari replied.

"What's the word?" DM asked.

"Hey, Drake's NOT attacking us!" No Limit replied, sarcastically, "BIG surprise."

"But that's concerning me." Hikari said, "Whenever Drake bides his time, it never means anything good."

Darth Ben and No Limit had soon swiped the remote from Airnaruto and were fighting over it, switching between Clone Wars and Scrubs every two seconds. Erin and Alyssa were watching the fight with increasing tension…however, something crashed into the television JUST as President Obama was beginning a speech.

"Oh, thank God…" Airnaruto sighed in relief.

"Great." Darth Ben grumbled, "Now NOBODY can see what they want…"

Ranger, X Prodigy, and Warlord-Xana got up the stairs.

"There. The laundry's done. NOW, can we…" X Prodigy stopped when he saw the fate of the television, "NO! NOW I CAN'T PLAY DMC!"

"We ALL feel your pain, X." Ranger sighed.

The Authors quickly gathered around the crash site. They found that, inside the crater where the remains of the television were, there was an object—spherical and metallic (A/N: Imagine the container for the Omnitrix on Ben 10…only MUCH bigger.).

"What is it?" No Limit asked.

"Sure, ask us like we know." Ranger mumbled.

DM walked over to it and examined it, "There doesn't seem to be a door…"

No Limit snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. He summoned his Limit Breaker Keyblade and tapped the metal sphere.

"Maybe it's just locked." No Limit stated, "So, my Keyblade should be able to get it open easily."

There was a clicking noise and the ship opened up. It no sooner did than a silver streak burst out and zipped away.

"WHAT THE (CENSORED) WAS THAT?!" Ranger shouted.

"I have NO idea." Airnaruto replied.

"The only thing I've seen that was even CLOSE to it would be a Mobian…mostly in hedgehogs." Erin explained.

"WOO HOO!" the Authors heard. They bolted up to the roof and saw a white hedgehog sitting on top, "HELLO, NEW YORK!"

The hedgehog turned around to see the Authors. It had a strange crest of fur with five-points like a leaf on his forehead, a yellow mane of fur around his neck, blue eyes, cowboy boots, a glove with red circuitry on his right hand, and a battle gauntlet on his left arm. On his face was a large grin.

"So, you must be the Authors." The hedgehog said, in an extremely fast manner, "I'm TLSoulDude and it is an honor to meet you guys!"

"What is with you?!" Airnaruto interrupted.

The hedgehog, TLSoulDude, took a deep breath and said, in a more calm voice, "Well, I've gone through space in that ship. You don't wanna KNOW how uncomfortable THAT is. And I had to go through hyper-drive! It's unpleasantly like being drunk!"

"Well, what's wrong with being drunk?" X Prodigy asked.

"Ask a glass of water." TL replied with a shrug.

"Alright, now we're gonna start over." DM said, holding his hands out, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Oh, sorry." TL apologized, "Where are my manners?" he bowed in an elegant manner before saying, "My name is TLSoulDude, my friends call me TL or Soul. And I come from the planet Fictor."

If I got anyone wrong, please say so and accept my humble apologies.


	3. Meet TLSoulDude

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 3: Meet TLSoulDude

"Alright, now we're gonna start over." DM said, holding his hands out, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Oh, sorry." TL apologized, "Where are my manners?" he bowed in an elegant manner before saying, "My name is TLSoulDude, my friends call me TL or Soul. And I come from the planet Fictor."

"Fictor?" DM asked, "There IS no planet called Fictor."

"Well, that proves all YOU know." TL replied, "It's somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Why are you here?" Airnaruto asked.

"THAT is a good story." TL grinned, "Get comfy."

The group walked back into their HQ. TL kicked himself onto the sofa.

"Gotta admit, you Authors have got some pretty nice digs here." TL said out of sheer contentment.

"Uh…Soul?" Hikari asked, "You were telling us why you're here."

"Oh, right. Sorry." TL said, apologetically. He sat up, cleared his throat, and said, "Fourscore and seven years ago…wait, wrong speech." Just about everyone got anime-style exasperation faces at this. "Alright. I've got it." Everyone returned to their original positions for this, "Well, as I've explained before, I come from the planet Fictor in the Andromeda galaxy. There, someone named Drake Darkstar attacked us without any form of provocation. He had his army of Darksides and Anti-Authors fight us so that HE could steal some of the Imagination River."

"Imagination River?" Ranger asked, "Sounds cheesy."

"LOOK!" TL snapped, offended, "WE NEEDED A GOOD NAME, IT WAS OBVIOUS, AND WE STUCK WITH IT, SO JUST DROP IT, OKAY?!" TL took a deep breath and continued, "Yes, the Imagination River. THAT is what we call the river made of the substance of imagination that circles my planet, giving life to it and every living creature on it. It's also what gives us Fictorians our powers."

"Powers?" WX asked, "WHAT powers?"

"These." TL replied, holding out his hands. The one with the gauntlet glowed with a pale blue light and brought a light bulb hovering over to him, "Levitation of inanimate objects,…" TL then touched the light bulb with his circuited glove. The light bulb began to glow with red light, "Able to produce electricity…red electricity." TL then removed his fingers as he held the same hand up, "And neural disruption blasts."

TL pointed his hand at Wormtail and a wave of red light flew from his hand. It hit Wormtail in the face. With a yelp, the brains of the Author outfit fell to the ground, where he began to twitch like crazy.

"What did you do?" Darth Ben asked, somewhat comically.

"Temporarily disrupted his neural activities." TL replied, casually, "He should be fine, I didn't give him THAT big of a blast."

TL then said, "Well, Drake stole some of the Imagination River. And because of it, our planet's suffering a drought! And we live INSIDE the planet, for Pete's sake! My sensei, the Ultima Master of Fictron, sent me and two others to THIS planet to make sure that Drake gets his just desserts! ANY questions?"

"I have a question." No Limit said, raising a hand.

"You with the Keyblade." TL said, pointing to NL.

"WHO else are coming from that planet?" NL asked.

"Oh, my older and younger brothers." TL replied, "The reason I'm here first is because my ship could hit hyper-drive first. Expect them to appear within the week."

"Alright, my question." DM said.

"You with the Duel Monster armor." TL said.

"First, KNOCK THAT OFF." DM snapped, "Second, can you fight?"

"'Can you fight?' He says." TL grinned.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL stood in the Author's training room. He waited as Wormtail selected the background and enemies. The background suddenly changed into a forest as a group of robots approached him.

"A forest?" TL asked, "THIS is the kinda environment I'm used to!"

The robots charged at the hedgehog, who simply jumped into the air, catching onto the branch of a tree. He brought one of his boots crashing into a robot's metallic face and actually went through it. TL quickly removed it and dashed over to the next one. His left arm started glowing with a pale blue light. The robot was surrounded by the aura and was soon disassembled.

"Robots are basically giant targets for my levitation." TL said.

He jumped over an oncoming robot and thrust out his right hand. Red electricity burst from it and zapped it. The robot soon exploded into a pile of scrap metal. He thrust out his left hand to send a punch into a robot. He kicked the robot up and jumped up to swing his foot down to cause the robot to fall down and crash into a sparking wreck. TL landed and bowed to the Authors.

"Any suggestions for my next performance?" he asked, comically, as the robot exploded behind him.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Later, TL was simply sitting on the couch. DM and the other Authors next to him.

"Well, as long as you're here, what interests you?" DM asked.

"Well, I enjoy video games, fantasy books, manga, cartoons, pizza, any character played by Laurence Fishburne, and potatoes…especially potatoes." TL replied, "I've also been known to eat ramen when the mood strikes, but never as a regular thing. The things I hate include any homosexual pairings, people who can't take a joke, Michael Gambon as Dumbledore, and pairings that make no sense."

"Sorry, X." Airnaruto said to X Prodigy.

"What was that?" X Prodigy simply asked.

"Also, as long as I'm here, there are a two conditions that are of vital importance." TL said, "FIRSTLY, NO offers of any alcoholic beverage! Sorry, but ANY form of alcohol is TOXIC to Fictorians…except Tequila for some reason. No one's entirely sure why. SECONDLY, no tobacco, if there's any. Tobacco's a powerful hallucinogen to Fictorians."

"Let's put that to the test." Ranger shrugged, pulling out a tobacco leaf.

"Hey, didn't I just say…" TL suddenly stopped, a large smile on his face and a glazed look in the eye. He suddenly broke into song.

TLSoulDude: I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life!

"Boy, he sure wasn't kidding." WX stated.

Mere minutes later, TL shook his head, thrust out his hands to Ranger and shouted, "SEE WHAT I MEAN?!"

Ranger smirked before saying, "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

"I'm not." TL muttered. He then asked, "I thought there were MORE of you. What happened?"

"Some of us went on vacation." Hikari replied.

"I'm just glad I'll have a few weeks without that miserable, plagiarizing Pokemorph!" Ranger growled.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the Bahamas, Roscoso (current Pokemorph of the Author Fighters) suddenly sneezed.

"Hey, Ross," Hurricane's Quill said, "You know if ya sneeze, it means somebody's talking about you."

"Mantis, WHERE do you get these ideas?" Ross asked, shrugging the incident off.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Later that night, TL walked into the living room and heard several hushed voices and walked over to the people talking and began to overhear the conversation. His face fell as he heard what they were talking about…


	4. A Big Misunderstanding

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 4: A Big Misunderstanding

Later that night, TL walked into the living room and heard several hushed voices and walked over to the people talking and began to overhear the conversation. His face fell as he heard what they were talking about…

"Still not sure about his motives." DM's voice said, "For all WE know, he could be the start of some invasion…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next day…

DM walked down the stairs and immediately saw TL, sitting, arms crossed, and an expression on his face that suggested he was angry.

"What's up?" DM asked, "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Not really." TL growled, "I stayed up most of the night wondering WHY you could POSSIBLY consider me a threat."

DM froze in place. He glanced over to the hedgehog, "What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Digimon." TL snarled, "I heard you chatting with your friends last night about how I could possibly be the start of an invasion!"

"TL, that wasn't what you think." DM said.

"You want me to be the villain?" TL asked, right hand sparking with red electricity, "You want me to be the BAD GUY?! FINE BY ME! I'LL START WITH YOU!"

TL then sprung at the Digimon/Duel Monster with a look of pure fury on his face.

DM barely blocked the hedgehog's boot mere moments before it made contact with his face. DM swung the boot away with a simple flick of his staff, sending TL into the wall. However, the hedgehog clung to the wall and jumped off, rocketing towards DM.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" DM shouted, thrusting his staff out.

"RED LIGHTNING!" TL bellowed, sending a burst of electricity to intercept the magic. The hedgehog then thrust out his left arm, which began glowing with a pale blue light. DM then felt like something was compressing him as he started to float above the ground.

"I thought…you couldn't…levitate people!" DM gasped as the armor began to steadily get tighter.

"I'm not levitating YOU." TL growled, "I'm levitating your armor!"

TL swung DM around and crashed the Author Leader into the wall. He sprung over and drove his foot into DM's face, crushing his nose.

"Okay, that's the way you wanna play?!" DM growled as he brought his staff into TL's leg. TL roared in pain as his leg gave way and he toppled off DM. DM stood up and thrust his staff at TL with a mighty, "FIRE!"

A fireball flew at TL, but the Fictorian used levitation to catch it. The fire soon fizzled out, though. The hedgehog thrust his hand out, shooting a neural disruption blast. DM barely dodged it.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Upstairs, the other Authors were aroused.

"What's goin' on?" Airnaruto asked, groggily.

"Something's going on down there." Ranger muttered, "This had better be good or I'll have to kill something…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL and DM's brawl continued. The hedgehog jumped off the wall and used levitation to hurl it at DM. DarkMagicianmon spun his staff around, creating a barrier which blocked the hunk of DM. However, when he deactivated it, TL sped out of nowhere to tackle DM. The two were soon caught in a fistfight. DM shoved out with his staff and caught TL below the chin, sending the hedgehog tumbling through the air. TL suddenly regained himself and landed. He bolted over to DM and planted his boot onto DM's staff and brought his fist into the side of DM's helmet. It didn't injure DM physically, but the vibration was enough to disorient him. He barely had time to see TL's fist, but not enough to evade. It caught DM in the midsection and nearly winded the halfa.

"Son of a…" DM growled, catching TL with magic. The hedgehog couldn't fight back as he was slammed into the wall. DM held his staff to TL's neck and growled, "LISTEN, HEDGEHOG, WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT DIDN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"You said…" TL growled.

"You wanna know what we were talking about?! HERE'S A CLUE!" DM snapped, "THE NEW TRANSFORMERS MOVIE! We were watching Bumblebee and making conversation for KICKS."

TL growled before breaking free from the magic bonds.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The other Authors walked in to see DM and TL in the trashed room. They looked ready to continue their brawl, but instead shook hands (A/N: one of the scenes I had to keep from the original fic.).

"What was goin' on?" Xana asked.

"Oh, you know." DM said, scratching the back of his head, "Just doin' some bonding…warrior-style."

"Good. Now how about you do some bonding, cleaning-style?" Alyssa asked as the other Authors walked upstairs to try and get some decent sleep.

"Something's DEFINITELY gonna die in the morning…" Ranger muttered, venomously.

TL looked up at DM with a flat look.

"Y'know, I CAN zap 'em." TL stated.

"You're joking, right?" DM asked.

"Yes."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In a warehouse, a ship similar to the one that TL arrived in crashed like a meteorite. It opened as something scaly jumped out.

"Are you there?" asked a high voice.

"Yes, I am." The scaly thing replied in a voice that wouldn't sound out of place in a skate rink.

"Good. Now, I trust you will find them." The voice continued, "You ARE the smartest out of your brothers AND the best fighter."

"Thank you, Ultimo-sensei." The reptilian creature replied as the comm-link faded.

The reptilian creature then exited the warehouse and bolted out to see more warehouses.

"Good place for an ambush…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next day, DM felt something breathing on his. He opened his eyes, groggily, and saw TL, crouched over him.

"GOOD MORNING, BOSS WIZ!" TL said, joyously, "HOPE YOU'RE READY, 'CAUSE I'M IN THE MOOD FOR MORE TRAINING TODAY!"

As soon as DM had time to register what was going on, TL bolted out the door.

"There goes the cruelest alien I know…" he growled, "And why do I have the feeling I'm gonna be hearing 'Boss Wiz' a lot?"

And thus begins my obnoxious name for DM. I know, the last part was a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm good at those.

Also, I'm sorry it took so long to post this.


	5. A Dragon on the Prowl

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 5: A Dragon on the Prowl

Most of the Authors were sitting in a circle, playing poker. The members were X Prodigy, DM, Airnaruto, Hikari, No Limit, Ranger, and TL (who had no idea how to play, but was playing anyway).

'For some reason, I don't think the game's turning in ma favor…' TL thought as an idea occurred to him, "Uh…my shoe's untied!"

TL quickly ducked under the table.

"You're not fooling anyone." Ranger said, "Boots don't HAVE shoe laces."

TL ignored this as he quickly nipped his finger and rubbed the blood over his hand.

"Time for a bit of a Fictorian's touch…" he said, "Fictorian summoning!"

In a small puff of smoke, Naruto appeared.

"HIYA, SOUL! WHAT'S…" TL covered the maverick ninja's mouth and made a shushing movement.

"Naruto, I need some help. I think I'm losing." TL stated.

"You don't even know HOW to play poker." Naruto stated, flatly.

"I know, but still…" TL said.

Something began blaring. DM bolted over to a computer and began to see what was happening.

"Something's happening down at the docks." DM reported, "Move out!"

Everyone took off. Everyone…except TL and Naruto. When the Authors suddenly stood up, the table was flipped over and immediately pinned TL to the ground. Naruto vanished before it could crash onto him.

"WHY do I always end up in these situations?" TL asked, "And I want a NON-karma explanation!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors arrived in the pier.

"Where or what is this thing?" X Prodigy asked.

Ranger looked around. Being a warrior, he also knew how to track. He noticed certain signs.

"It's reptilian…and it's carnivorous." He said, gesturing to some scraps of meat, "It's about six feet tall, weighs about five hundred pounds, can run at about seventy miles an hour…" Ranger placed a hand on the hilt of his sword as he looked at No Limit, "And has green skin and a fin."

"Wow!" No Limit exclaimed, "How do you know that?"

"Because he's standing right behind you." Ranger replied, quickly, before shouting, "MOVE!"

A blur of green streaked out as Ranger shoved No Limit out of the way and swung with the sword. The green thing moved out of the way and came to a halt.

"What the heck is THAT thing?" X Prodigy asked.

"I'm…not sure." DM admitted.

THIS was one of the weirdest creatures the Author Fighters ever saw. It appeared to be a green, Jurassic Park-style Velociraptor. However, it had a beak-like growth on its upper lip, a triangular tip on its tail, wing-like appendages on its arms, and a strange fin on its head. At the moment, the fin was fully erect, making it look like a reptilian cockatoo.

"Holy sh…"

Thankfully, No Limit was unable to finish his sentence, seeing as the green dinosaur thing leapt at him. No Limit barely summoned Limit Breaker and batted the raptor aside. However, it quickly got back up and sprung at No Limit, landing on him with enough force to send the Key-wielder to the ground.

"Well, there goes the loser." Ranger muttered, drawing his sword as X Prodigy followed suit, drawing his Sparta.

"Let's get 'im!" X Prodigy said, grinning under his mask.

The two swordsmen charged at the dinosaur, who inhaled and let loose a burst of flame from its mouth.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S A DRAGON!" Ranger swore as he got in close and raked the dragon with his sword. It screeched in pain as X Prodigy brought his sword through the dragon on the other side.

The two grinned in apparent triumph, but a green aura surrounded the dragon. Immediately, its wounds healed over.

The dragon snorted out small bursts of flame as it apparently glowered at the two, its fin going so far forward that it actually pressed against the front part of its skull. It screeched and jumped at Ranger and closed its teeth around his sword and quickly jerked it out of his hands. Ranger drew his bow and shot an arrow at the dragon/dinosaur thing. The arrow caught the dragon in the gut. It grabbed the arrow with its mouth, yanked it free, and snapped it in half with its teeth.

"It's my turn." Airnaruto said, walking forward. His hand darted to his shuriken holster and he tossed a blizzard of the stars at the dragon thing.

However, the creature quickly darted out of the way and charged at Airnaruto.

"Wind-style!" Airnaruto said, making hand-signs, "Air Dragon Jutsu!"

A burst of wind was the result of Airnaruto's jutsu, however the creature jumped up and extended the appendages that resembled wings on its arms. They were no more than yellow flaps of skin extending from the base of its "wing finger" to its elbow. It glided across and quickly brought its tail swinging across to hit Airnaruto across the face.

"FIRE!" DM shouted, pointing his staff at the warehouse and setting it ablaze! He then shouted to his team, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

The dragon let loose a screech, but DM, No Limit, and Hikari kept sending fire spells at the building, causing the fire to rage out of control. The dragon looked at DM, straight in the eye. DM then realized that this thing…wasn't a mindless beast.

The group of Authors quickly exited as the warehouse burst into flames.

"Hime-chan!" DM said to Hikari, "We've gotta put it out. That thing's probably dead by now…"

"Y-yes, sempai-kun." Hikari replied as she shouted, "Aguamenti!"

Water burst from Hikari's wand, extinguishing the flames as efficiently as a fire truck.

"What WAS that thing?" Airnaruto asked.

"Does it really matter?" No Limit asked.

"Whatever it was, it's dead now." Ranger grunted.

However, there came a rustling and the creature darted out. It brought its skull crashing into Ranger's midsection, winding him. He brought his tail across X Prodigy, sending the Hollow Devil staggering. It then jumped on No Limit, using its weight to pin the Keywielder down…AGAIN.

"WHY ME?!" No Limit shouted.

The dragon/dinosaur thing then inhaled and spat something at Airnaruto. Whatever it was, it was green, sticky, and quickly hardened. It then looked at DM and Hikari. The Halfa and Balance readied themselves for an attack. However…

"I try to find you guys in peace and, what do you do?! YOU ATTACK ME!"

Everyone was taken aback. It was the DINOSAUR who spoke. Its voice was clearly male with a kind of tone that wouldn't sound out of place in a skate-rink.

"O-kay…" DM said, weirded out, "Am I the only one who heard that?"

"YOU TALK?!" X Prodigy demanded.

"BUT…DINOSAURS DON'T TALK!" Ranger finished.

"Two things." The dinosaur said, holding up two of the three fingers on its right hand, "ONE, dinosaurs don't talk on YOUR planet. TWO, I am NOT a dinosaur. Rather, I am a species of creature called Dracheraptor Fictoria." Crickets, "What?"

"What did you say?" No Limit asked.

"Dracheraptor Fictoria." The dinosaur replied. STILL no response, "If you don't know what it means, it's the scientific word for Fictorian Dragonsaur."

"Fictorian?" Hikari asked, "Does that mean you're…"

"From Fictor?" asked a voice. TL walked in, "Yeah, he is."

TL waltzed over to the dinosaur and…immediately embraced him like an old friend.

"D-DUDE!"

"TL!"

"What's going on here?" Ranger asked.

"THIS is Dimensiondude." TL replied, gesturing at the dinosaur, who bowed politely, "One of the smartest people I know and my big brother!"

"Big…brother?" Airnaruto asked, looking between the two, "How can a hedgehog and a dragonsaur be related?!"

The two exchanged confused looks.

"That's just the way things go for Fictorians." D-Dude simply said. He looked at TL and said, "Don't worry about Loony. He's not far behind. He'll be here soon enough."

"Well, THAT was kind of a waste." Ranger growled.

"Kinda." TL replied, "So, how about we get back to that game of poker?"

"You don't even know how to play!" all the Authors and D-Dude said in unison.

"Well…uh…I'll stop now." TL stammered.

The group walked back to their HQ…with a new and strange friend.

Sorry if the fight scene's terrible. I'm more used to one-on-one or two-on-one, NOT multiple people against one.


	6. Crashing Lunatic

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 6: Crashing Loon

TL was in the training room again. He shot out his red lightning and…missed the target by three feet. Warlord-Xana zipped in to watch. The hedgehog blasted three more times. He caused HUGE explosions…but always missed. Xana sighed before darting in at super speeds.

"I see your idea of electricity." WX said, "Pump out as much juice as you can and hope it hits somethin'."

"And YOU know how to do it better?" TL asked, clearly challenging WX.

WX nodded. He thrust out his hand and sent a bolt of electricity straight through the target. He did it three more times, leaving smoking holes through the targets.

"Holy shlamoley…" TL said out of awe.

"I'll show ya a trick I learned when I was startin' out." WX said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto walked in to see D-Dude in a VERY strange position—he was sitting on is tail like a kangaroo in cartoons while reading a book with his clawed hands and holding a bowl of popcorn in his feet.

"What're ya doing?" Airnaruto asked.

"Reading." D-Dude replied, "I'm a researcher. It's kinda natural."

"It's YOUR turn to do the dishes!" Darth Ben shouted. The Jedi and the hedgehog were standing in front of the sink.

"I would, except…" TL thought before saying, "I'm…uh, dying of lung cancer!"

"THAT'S THE LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!" DBV shouted.

"Okay, okay. No need to pop a blood-vessel." TL said, casually, "How about YOU do half and I'LL do half."

"Oh, okay." DBV said, getting to the dishes.

TL took off.

Later, TL zipped back.

"Okay, Ben, my turn." The hedgehog said.

"Thanks." DBV sighed. TL simply cleaned a plate and put it away.

"Okay, I'm done!" TL said, making to walk away, but was barred by an EXTREMELY ticked-off Ben.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO HALF!" the Jedi screamed.

"I did." TL acknowledged before saying, "It's just that YOUR half was bigger than mine."

A few seconds later, TL was running from one SERIOUSLY ticked-off Jedi. Hikari looked at this and sighed.

"TL-san, are you ALWAYS this lazy?" she asked herself.

"Only when manual labor's involved." D-Dude answered, walking up, "Other than THAT…well, you get the drill."

TL comically stopped in front of Alyssa and Erin.

"I'm open and six if either of you are interested." TL said, hopefully.

"No." The two said, simultaneously.

"Well, can't blame a hog for trying." TL shrugged before DB continued chasing him.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"The Imagination River Energy is almost ready, Drake." Anti-Wormtail said, gesturing to the sample of Imagination River, which was now a dark purple.

"Perfect." Drake said.

"Bad news, Drakey." Meladonna said, apologetically, "Remember that hedgehog who tried stopping us from taking off?"

"How could I forget?" Drake asked, "Johan and Omaddon flew into MY seat, slamming me against the windshield!"

"I TOLD him to buckle his seat-belt!" Johan said, "But does he listen? NO!"

"SHUT UP, JOHAN!" Meladonna barked before explaining, "Uh…apparently he followed us and is…with the Author Fighters."

"WHAT?!" Drake shouted. A screen flickered and it showed TL dancing around Ben's lightsaber.

"C'mon, Ben!" TL said, voice a bit fuzzy via camera effect, "What's a few dishes for the new guy's life?"

"THAT goofball?" Drake asked, "Hmm…what if we made an Anti-Author…?"

"I've seen THAT look." Meladonna said, "It's what makes you so cute!"

"BACK OFF, HAG!" Ino (a.k.a. Blood Rose) snarled, tangling with her fellow Darkside.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWO TO STOP ARGUING OVER ME?!" Drake barked.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Later, the Authors were telling their stories to TL and D-Dude, the two "new guys". They heard it all from how DM started the group, to Ranger saying how he became the apprentice of Dante, and to Airnaruto being sucked through the worlds of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars, Naruto, and Mortal Kombat. When Hikari was telling her story, TL's ears perked up…especially when she said she grew up without her parents.

"Wait, you grew up without parents, too?" TL asked.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Hikari asked.

"Well, D-Dude brought me up!" TL replied, patting his big brother's shoulder, "He's been a mother to me…" D-Dude raised a lip, showing some of his razor-sharp teeth, "Well, father, mother, uncle. The whole deal."

"So, we've got some more orphans in our midst." Airnaruto said.

"What happened to your parents, TL?" DM asked.

TL's face fell and he sat down. D-Dude grinned and patted the white hedgehog on the back.

"THAT is a story for another time." The dragonsaur explained, a bit TOO cheerily.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A ship crashed into the ground just outside the base. It opened up and a cluster of needles came out.

"Ouch…" the figure said in a somewhat squeaky voice.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"And THEN we kicked Drake's butt for the SEVENTH time." DM finished.

"How'd you manage to shove a bicycle up his butt?" TL asked.

"Well, it's quite simple…" DM said, but was cut off by a small snort from D-Dude. DM sighed before asking, "What?"

"I feel…another presence." D-Dude replied, "I can sense what's going on in various dimensions."

"Wild guess." Ranger said, "THAT'S why you're called Dimensiondude."

"Exactly." D-Dude answered, "And I just felt someone arrive here. Someone who TL and I know UNUSUALLY well…"

A figure approached the door and…rang the doorbell.

Wormtail opened the door and asked, "Hello?"

"Yeah, is this the Author Fighters HQ?" the same squeaky voice asked.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Who is it?" Airnaruto asked.

"I'm not sure." D-Dude replied, "But I think it could be…"

"BROS!" the squeaky voice exclaimed. Out of nowhere, a short person with spiky, red hair with indigo tips, a black long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, black boots with gold lining, and large blue eyes with green markings under them bolted out of nowhere to bowl TL and D-Dude down.

"LOONY?!" D-Dude shouted.

The short person nodded, grinning large teeth.

"ANOTHER Fictorian?" X Prodigy asked, sighing with exasperation.

"Yeah, this is…"

"Please, TL, I can introduce MYSELF." The person said, stepping forward, "My name is Lunatic the 121st, but everyone calls me Lunatic121. And I'm a Master Ninja from the planet Fictor!"

"Who're YOU kidding?" TL deadpanned, "Your jutsus are MEDIOCRE at best."

"Oh, THANKS, bro!" Lunatic shouted, sarcastically.

"Bro?" DM asked.

"Yup!" TL replied, "D-Dude, play the music!"

D-Dude pulled out a boom box and clicked play.

"Dimensiondude!" D-Dude shouted.

"TLSoulDude!" TL shouted.

"And Lunatic121!" Loony finished.

"And TOGETHER, we are…" D-Dude said.

"TEAM FICTOR!" the three shouted in unison.

"There's THREE of them?" Ranger asked, somewhat exasperated.

"Uh…yeah, pretty much." TL replied.

"Hey, Lunatic." DM said, beginning the introduction, "I'm DarkMagicianmon, leader."

"I'm Hikari Ino." Hikari said.

"Airnaruto45." Airnaruto greeted.

"Warlord-Xana." WX greeted, cheerily.

"No Limit." No Limit said.

"Wormtail."

"Alyssalioness."

"Erinbubble."

"X Prodigy."

"Your accent, X?" Lunatic asked, "You're British, aren't ya?"

"Why, yes I…"

"I don't like Brits." Lunatic deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" X Prodigy shouted.

"Brits make me nervous." Lunatic simply said. X Prodigy began muttering, venomously.

"Darth Ben Valor."

"Ranger." Ranger finished.

"Ranger?" Lunatic asked, mischievously, "Is that anything like a…"

"CALL ME A POWER RANGER AND YOU'LL DIE FIVE TIMES BEFORE HITTING THE GROUND!"

"Yes, sir." Lunatic replied, quickly, "Whatever you say, sir."

"I like this kid." Ranger stated, "He's a person of simple wants."

"What does he want?" TL asked.

"Life." Ranger simply said.

"Am I the only person who thinks we've got more aliens than District 9?" No Limit asked.

"You're not." WX replied.


	7. A Week in the Author Fighters

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

_This chapter isn't very long. It's supposed to just be funny._

Chapter 7: A Week of Fictorians

DM had noticed that, through the entire week, the Fictor brothers appeared to be settling well on Earth, considering that they had come from another part of the galaxy.

Monday…

"Hey, Brandy, what're ya watching?" Lunatic asked, popping up next to the couch that Ranger was sitting in.

"The name's Ranger, ya pest." Ranger stated before answering, "And I'm watching Family Guy."

"Is it any good?" Lunatic asked.

"It's only the funniest thing next to Red vs. Blue." Ranger replied.

"Hm…" Lunatic said, sitting down.

(Five minutes later…)

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"It's only the first commercial break."

"I STILL CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Lunatic tore out of the room, traumatized for the moment. (A/N: Before you go bashing me about this, let me say something. Lunatic HAS seen Family Guy and, frankly, the buzz from him hasn't been all that good…)

Tuesday…

TL and Ranger were in front of a group of yaoi fangirls. TL was looking a bit…uneasy.

"How do you know you don't LIKE shooting fangirls if you've never tried it." Ranger said, tossing TL an AK-47, "Try it."

"I dunno, Ranger." TL stated, "I just don't like the idea of killing…"

"SORIKU FOREVER!" one of the fangirls shouted.

"YOU MONSTERS!" TL shouted, open-firing on the yaoi fangirls, showing every hint of satisfaction.

"I think he's got the bug." Ranger stated.

Wednesday…

"So, you have the ability to see into other dimensions?" DM asked D-Dude.

"Yeah. That's what turned me into a researcher." Dimensiondude replied.

"Could you see into a girl's bathroom?" DM asked.

"I could." D-Dude answered, "Notice that I didn't say that I WOULD."

Thursday…

"So, I hear you're a 'master' ninja." Airnaruto said to Lunatic.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I've got some COOL skills." Lunatic said, proudly.

"Really? What type of chakra is needed to create a Rasengan?" Airnaruto asked.

"Uh…next question, please." Lunatic simply said.

Friday…

"You're a Fictorian, too, right?" Ranger asked, holding out a leaf of Marijuana, "So, you should go crazy with this, too, right?"

"Dang it…" D-Dude swore. Immediately after, his pupils grew and he began to sing.

Dimensiondude: Good morning, star-shine. The earth says hello!

Saturday…

The group was sitting at lunch. TL was staring at HIS meal—a baked potato.

"What, will you guys die from eating potatoes, too?" X Prodigy asked with a small laugh.

"Uh…it's not that." D-Dude replied, "It's just that, when it comes to potatoes, TL…" TL scarfed down the potato like it was his last supper, "Has an uncontrollable addiction…(A/N: That's very true.)"

Sunday…

Hikari noticed TL was sitting on a chair, looking down.

"What's wrong, TL-san?" Hikari asked.

"Ah, it's just…this is the first week since I left Fictor." TL replied, pulling out a book, "It's my home, I'm a bit homesick. I miss it…especially my friends." TL opened it and pointed to a group of people…sort of. One looked human and was wearing sunglasses, the other was a somewhat tribal looking hedgehog that appeared female, another human-like person with black, Roxas-esque hair, a purple rabbit, and one with spiky, black hair.

"My old buddies." TL stated, "They're Mrfipp, Sakkee, Silent Keyblader, Jacobyel, and Dezblade (A/N: These ARE some of my best friends out of the Author Fighters.). We'd get into all sorts of trouble, but we'd never let one of us take the blame. Sometimes, I just wish I could go back to those nights."

TL broke into song (A/N: I do not own this song. Skillet does.)

TLSoulDude:___**I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd**_

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd  


_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive**_

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  


_**Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us**_

_**Those nights belong to us**_

I remember when  
We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive**_

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive**_

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong…

"TL-san, you've got the memories of your friends." Hikari explained, "Plus, there are plenty of friends you've made here."

"Hm…interesting concept…" TL said, thinking.

"Don't focus on how you're different." Hikari stated, standing up, "But focus on how you're like everyone."

Hikari left TL to ponder this…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In Drake's fortress, Anti-Wormtail walked over to the Darkside leader.

"Excuse me, Master Darkstar." Anti-Wormtail apologized, "But…the task you ordered is complete."

"Excellent." Drake said.

Meanwhile, an arm covered in jagged, metal armor burst out of a black egg sac. Next to it was a curled figure who resembled Lunatic (who would become one of the most insane villain the Authors ever fought, but that's ANOTHER story…).

This chapter's mostly for laughs. NEXT one, the REAL action begins!


	8. Abduction

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 8: Abduction

DM sat down in a chair, exhausted. Two Author Fighters had returned—Charles Roberts and Roscoso. Ranger wasn't happy about the latter.

"PLAGIARIZER!"

"LET IT GO, RANGER!"

D-Dude and Charles Roberts, however…

"So, YOU can change into a dragon?" D-Dude asked.

"Yeah." Charles replied, changing into his dragon mode.

"Thank goodness." D-Dude said, placing his claws on Charles' shoulder, "We dragons have to stick together."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM sighed. His team still managed to stick together, despite the various personalities bouncing off each other. He then noticed something beeping on the computer and he checked it out.

"I knew it was too long…" DM muttered. DM pulled over a microphone and said, "Darksides are attacking, everyone be ready!"

DM bolted downstairs to find every Author on full alert…except TL, who was listening to songs by Evanescence (A/N: My favorite band.) and reading Watchmen. DM pulled the headphones off TL's ears and took the comic from the hedgehog's hands.

"DM, you touch Evanescence OR my Watchmen comic and we're gonna have a problem on our hands." TL said, in a calm yet threatening voice.

"TL, we're gonna be attacked by DARKSIDES." DM stated.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" TL asked.

"He said it over the PA system." Airnaruto stated, flatly.

"He ALWAYS keeps his music too loud." D-Dude sighed (A/N: That's one of his pet peeves…I LIKE my music loud.).

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

~ A Few Hours Earlier ~

(Drake's Base)

Drake was storming downstairs, flanked by four Darkside Warriors and OniKagemon.

"From what the Chaos Duo said, he just sprung out and attacked them." The Dark Digimon stated.

"C'mon, he can't be THAT bad." Drake shrugged. The group arrived at a door just in time to see Johan and Omaddon crash through it.

"Don't take me out, coach…" Omaddon groaned.

"Hey, Drake, there's THREE of you…" Johan groaned.

"If he can make those two say something even STUPIDER than usual, I guess he's something." Drake stated. The six walked in to see a black hedgehog with red eyes, a plain glove on his right hand and a metallic glove on his left arm. On his neck was a silver mane and on his feet were red cowboy boots.

"Perfect." The hedgehog said with a silky voice (A/N: If you've seen the Fantastic Four movies, imagine Dr. Doom's voice.).

One of the Darkside warriors advanced on the black hedgehog. The hedgehog grabbed the halberd the Darkside Warrior thrust at him. He shoved the pole back so far that it broke the Darkside's nose. He pried it free and proceeded to smash the Darkside's head with it. He thrust out his hand and shot a red blast at the second one, caused a pipe to go through the throat of the third, and thrust out his left hand at the fourth. The Fourth Darkside's eyes got a green tint as he ran himself through with his sword.

"Hm…concussion blasts, magnetism, AND momentary mind-control." Drake said, impressed, "You'll make an excellent soldier…if I can get you to tone down the psychotic nature."

The black hedgehog lunged at Drake, but he simply thrust his hand out. A burst of darkness caught the hedgehog across the face and caused him to fall to the ground in a small heap.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked as he stood up.

"Your master, Drake Darkstar." Drake replied, "YOU are Anti-TLSoulDude."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

~ Now ~

The Darksides burst into the HQ and fights immediately broke out. Airnaruto and Ranger began tag-teaming Johan and Omaddon, Hikari against Ino, and everyone else against various Darksides. TL wheeled over to Drake with wide-eyed surprise. It quickly turned to anger as he hissed…

"Drake…"

"Me." Drake replied.

TL charged forward and did a flying kick only for Drake to pull out his Darkness Saber and block the oncoming boot and slash out. TL ducked under the blow with surprising agility. He then did a sweep-kick, which Drake jumped over. TL thrust out his hand as red electricity flew out of his fingertips. Drake thrust out his hand as a burst of black electricity to intercept the burst of crimson voltage.

"You're gonna PAY for what you did to my home!" TL growled as a pink aura began to dance around him. His eyes turned red as he growled like a feral beast.

~ Elsewhere ~

D-Dude was running around with Lunatic atop him like a racehorse. A black hedgehog streaked out and hit the dragonsaur before D-Dude could register what happened. Dimensiondude's breath was knocked out of him like he had been hit with a flying bowling ball. D-Dude managed to regain his composure and take in his attacker—the black hedgehog.

"Looks like sensei was right." D-Dude growled.

"My name is Anti-TLSoulDude." The hedgehog said, thrusting out his right hand, "AND YOU'LL DIE!"

A red concussion blast shot at D-Dude and Loony. The dragonsaur jumped, nimbly, to the side as the blast shot past.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Lunatic shouted, spastically. D-Dude rolled his eyes, but this was standard procedure for the two: Lunatic would constantly shout that they were going to die while D-Dude would remain stoic and silent.

D-Dude simply shot a small fireball at Anti-TL. The Anti-Author dodged around and drove his clawed left hand into D-Dude's side, slashing through skin and sinew. The dragonsaur roared in pain before his healing factor took over.

~ Back with TL and Drake ~

TL and Drake's fight resorted to physical combat. TL threw a punch at Drake, who caught it. TL threw another one only for it to get caught, too. The Fictorian swung his boot around only for Drake to flip TL onto his back and pin him down.

"I've been studying Fictorians." Drake said, forcing TL's mouth open, "And I know…you can't hold your liquor."

TL began struggling as Drake pulled out…a can of beer. Alcohol, which was a toxic substance for Fictorians.

"I know that a mouthful can kill you." Drake hissed, "But I think you'll be far more useful to me alive…"

Drake opened the can and allowed a single drop to enter TL's mouth.

The effect was immediate.

TL felt like someone was jamming blazing-hot daggers into his body. The pain persisted as TL's body began SCREAMING for death, for it to end…

TL's eyes fell shut as his struggling ceased. He wasn't dead, he was out cold. Drake picked up the sorry pile of fur and made a motion.

Anti-TL growled as he vanished with the other Darksides.

DM stood up, looking shaken up, but no more than that.

"Okay, what's the damage?" he asked, making gasps of exhaustion.

WX zipped over with his super speed.

"Ranger, Charles Roberts, and X Prodigy have a few bruises, but they're made of tougher stuff than most." The speedster reported.

Ross walked over to DM and said, "Airnaruto and Hikari are fine. Wormtail's got a sprained ankle, No Limit's arm's broken, Erin and Alyssa have a few cuts, Darth Ben's got a big one but I don't think he'll take help."

"We seem to be fine." D-Dude reported as he dropped Loony.

"Wait…where's TL?" Lunatic asked.

DM did a quick count and found that they were short one hedgehog.

"Crap!" D-Dude growled, "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!"

"What?" DM asked, "I know why you're upset, but what's with the 'crap' deal?"

"Remember the physical we took?" D-Dude asked.

"Right…" DM said, remembering.

During the previous week, all three Fictor Brothers had taken a physical. All three had some pink energy flowing through them. Lunatic's amount seemed to be in small amount, D-Dude's was twice of Lunatic's, but TL's was twice of D-Dude's.

"TL is a Spike." D-Dude said, "A Fictorian with TWICE the amount of Imagination River Energy, often caused when there are spikes, surges, in its power."

"Does it mean anything?" Charles asked.

"Usually, yes." D-Dude replied, "If he takes his gloves off and WILLINGLY uses his powers, the energy, LITERALLY, explodes out of him!"

"Is it dangerous?" Ross asked.

"VERY." D-Dude answered, grimly, "He goes off with enough power to wipe out half of Chicago in a SECOND."

"But…why would Drake wanna kidnap him?" X Prodigy asked.

"Because, if you remember, Drake stole a large amount of Imagination River Energy." D-Dude replied, "OBVIOUSLY, he wants MORE."

"What now, Chief?" Airnaruto asked DM.

"Airnaruto, Hime-chan, X, Ranger, Charles, Ross, No Limit, Wormy, Ben, Alyssa, and Erin." DM ordered, "We're going to get TL."

"We're comin', too!" Lunatic said.

"He's our brother, after all." D-Dude said.

"LET'S GO!" DM shouted as all of the fourteen Author Fighters took off. Their mission: retrieve their comrade.

TSS was right. Writer's block STINKS! THAT is why it took so long for me to finish this dang chapter.


	9. Escape

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 9: Escape

"A Benny shaved is a Benny URNED!"

"A CLOSE-UP, YOU JERK! A CLOSE-UP!"

"I am forced to verbally castigate you in front of your peers!"

"Oh, a cop, eh? WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO!"

"Remember, kids. When you wish upon a star, EVIL WILL FIND YOU!"

"HEY, GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE!"

"Hi, I'm a Marvel…WHOA!"

"STOP CALLIN' ME SHORT!"

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"Why are you eating my roof tar?"

"Dude, no way. I'm disappearing. Aah."

"The puns are getting, steadily, worse."

"You silly king! You and your English Ka-nig-ets!"

"Oh, I've wasted my life."

"Dead…men…tell…no…tales!" (1)

TL woke up with a start.

"Where am I? How'd I get here? Who's the actor for Imhotep in the Mummy movies?!"

A splash of water hit the hedgehog, full in the face.

"Thanks, now my fur's gonna stink." TL said, sarcastically.

"Welcome back." Said someone as Drake walked in, "THIS is the Shadow Palace—my head quarters."

"Ah, your area of operation." TL said, nodding. He looked over to OniKagemon, "You've gotta be OniKagemon." He looked over to Meladonna, "You've gotta be Meladonna." He looked over the room, "You've gotta be KIDDING ME! This place is a dump!"

"Out of all the jokes he COULD'VE chosen, he chose THAT one?" OniKagemon asked.

"Well, the writer couldn't think of anything else." TL said, "Fourth-wall breaking aside, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

TL noticed that his arms were incased in large canisters of metal with pink energy flowing out of them. He also noticed a strange tab on his chest.

"Well, I've taken an interest in you." Drake said, "I mean, your Imagination River Energy is high, even on Fictorian standards. Those machines…" he gestured to the large cylinders, "Siphon the stuff in your body into usable energy for us." Drake then gestured to the tab, "And THAT prevents you from using your powers." Drake scoffed with a small laugh, "Isn't THAT ironic? You come down here, trying to stop me, but you end up helping me. With you, I've found all the Imagination Energy I'll ever need."

"Drake, you sick…" TL was cut off by Meladonna's hand coming across his face.

"Shut up, hedgehog." Meladonna snapped.

"THAT'S rich." TL stated, showing his trademark grin.

Meladonna looked ready to retaliate, but Drake grabbed her arm.

"No, he's not worth the effort." Drake stated before telling the hedgehog in a sneering voice, "You call yourself a warrior? All you do is throw out sarcastic comments and hope someone gets a laugh out of them." Drake then began to work with the machines. TL was electrocuted.

"Shocking, isn't it?" OniKagemon asked.

"And you called MY joke bad." TL coughed as the electricity ended.

"I bet you're wondering 'why's God doing this to me?'." Drake said, "But the fact is that God doesn't have anything to do with this. Heck, he's not even around here this time of year."

"God's everywhere…" TL snarled, "He's got to do with everything…" (A/N: From the Count of Monte Cristo.)

"Christian, eh?" Drake asked, "How about a bet? You call to your god and I'll stop the moment he shows up."

"Time's up." TL said, "You just can't see Him."

"Jeez, you're preachy." Drake said as he flipped the switch, electrocuting the hedgehog again. This time, a scream burst from his lungs. The hedgehog slumped forward, the smell of singed fur dominating the room. Drake then whispered to the unfortunate, "You're PATHETIC. Out of all the miserable beings on your planet, YOU were chosen to be the next leader of your country? That's the equivalent of ME telling Johan he's my successor."

"Come on, boss, I'm right here!" Johan said.

"I know." Drake simply said.

"I'm gonna get out of here." TL said in a growl, trying to cut off the pain, "And when I do, you'll be going DOWN!"

Drake sighed as he turned the electricity to the max. Electricity coursed through TL's body as the Fictorian screamed in pain until it all faded away…

~ Inside his head… ~

TL woke up in a white background. His eyes darted around and saw…a pink bunny.

"Sensei?" TL asked, "Am I dead? Hypothetically speaking. I know you're still alive."

"How do you know?" TL's sensei asked. TL stared, wide-eyed, as his sensei suddenly laughed, "Just kidding."

"Don't scare me like that." TL stated, flatly.

"TL, I am contacting you in our astral forms." TL's sensei said, "A meeting of the spirits, if you will. I felt a disturbance in your feelings—doubt."

TL seemed to be interested in his boots as he said to himself, "I'm stupid. I let Drake capture me like an AMATEUR! I'm not good enough to be an Ultima Master. You made a mistake. I'm just a WASH-OUT."

TL felt the rabbit/lemur thing put a hand on his shoulder in warm squeeze that he guessed probably felt like a father. TL looked at him as his crystal blue eyes met his sensei's giant, black ones.

"TL, you are not stupid." The sensei said, comfortingly, "You may not be intelligent, like Dimensiondude, but I knew what I was talking about when I chose you as my successor. You are not weak, TLSoulDude. What you lack in intelligence, you make up for in heart. You're not at genius-level, you're not a brutal fighter, and you're not a master tactician. But, when I look at you, I see empathy, love, and compassion. You have the ability to love unconditionally. Does strength, speed, or brain define a hero? What defines a hero is…" TL's sensei tapped TL's chest with a black finger, "Your heart."

"THAT'S what makes you an Author Fighter." The sensei continued, "You're able to see what's right then do it—just like your new friends."

"I know what I've gotta do." TL said, "But…I'm scared…"

"Then, maybe this will help." The sensei said, pulling a medallion from around his neck and putting it in TL's hand. TL looked at it as if it were some priceless treasure—a circular medallion on a gold chain. The medallion itself had two symbols carved into it—a lightning bolt and a flower.

"The Ultima Medallion…" TL said in awe.

"Now, wake up and do what you have to do!" the sensei said.

~ Back in the real world ~

TL took a sharp intake of breath to find that he was still in the same situation as he was before he passed out.

"Wow, you're awake." Johan said, "Guess you're made of tougher stuff than most people think…"

"Uh…hey, Johan?" TL asked, "You like space-travel? I've got a ship and, if you let me go…I'll take you for a ride. How's that sound?"

"Sorry, small, white, and spiny." Johan said, "But Drake says I'm not allowed to fraternize with victims of his evil plots."

"Well, so much for negotiations." TL said, "Guess I'll have to break out."

"How?" Johan asked with a laugh, "Your powers are neutralized!"

"Ah, but this isn't a power." TL said as a pink aura began to dance around him, "This is…more of a state of being."

TL then let loose a lion-like roar as he pulled on the cylinders encasing his arms and legs.

"Holy crap!" Johan swore as he grabbed his whip.

The pink aura was absorbed into TL's body. His ocean blue eyes turned fiery red as his fur turned purple and he seemed to grow by a few feet. He pulled on the machines encasing his arms and actually pulled them free! He then slammed them together, shattering them. His left arm was now a good two feet longer and packed with muscle while his right hand was clawed. He bared his sharp teeth and let out a snarl.

"Meet my Ultima form." TL said in a voice that was far more gravelly than the norm.

Mere moments, Johan was left on the ground, barely conscious as Ultima TL tore himself free. He burst from the room and shifted into his original form.

"Why do villains have to make their fortresses needlessly complex?" TL asked as he pulled off his gauntlet to show numerous bite-marks. He made another one and spread the blood over his hands. He slammed them on the ground as he shouted, "FICTORIAN SUMMONING!"

THAT simple Fictorian move basically said three words—calling all units.

In puffs of smoke, various characters appeared: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naruto, Rattrap (Beast Wars), Sonic the Hedgehog, and Spider-Man.

"You HAD to summon me?" Spidey asked, "I was getting my paycheck from Jameson."

"You go back at the same time you vanished, Spidey." TL explained. He then said to his summons, "Alright, guys! I'll be needing you guys to scout out the area to try and find how the heck I can get outta here!"

"On it!" Sonic said before taking off in a flash of blue.

"Alright, I'll do it. BEAST MODE." Rattrap said before shifting into his rat mode and skittering off.

"Sure, no problem." Spider-Man said before crawling away on the walls.

"No prob!" Naruto said before taking off.

"Fine." Cloud said, walking off.

"You can count on it." Sora said before running off, Keyblade in hand.

~ Sonic ~

"Nothing, nothing, nothing…" Sonic said as he zipped through the Shadow Palace.

~ Rattrap ~

Rattrap was inside the walls and sighed to himself.

"I wish he could give me BETTER jobs to do." The Maximal sighed as he noticed light coming out and a female form, "I also wish Ino would board up these holes!"

Rattrap then skittered off.

~ Spider-Man ~

"How the heck…?" Spider-Man asked, finding nothing.

~ Naruto ~

Naruto was…snacking on ramen in the kitchen?

~ Cloud ~

Three Darkside soldiers were down as Cloud continued his search.

~ Sora ~

Sora noticed something and vanished in a puff of smoke.

~ Back with TL ~

"SoulDude!" Sora shouted as he appeared in a puff by TL's side, "I think the Author Fighters are here!"

"Thank God!" TL said.

"You're welcome." Said a voice as the two looked around to try and find its source.

"You guys are dismissed." TL said to his summons as they vanished. He then got a flat look as he said, "Did I just dismiss them without finding an exit?" TL sighed before saying, "Nothing to do NOW but try and find one myself…"

TL walked into the dark, cavernous castle of Drake's fortress to try and find SOME sort of escape…

Wow, I think I managed to pull off a moral scene AND some humor.

And this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected.

Read, review, and DON'T flame if you value your life…

The quotes are from as follows…

Peter Ustinov, the Muppets

Daffy Duck, Loony Tunes

Steve Urkle, Family Matters

Curly, The Three Stooges

Nostalgia Critic

Dojo, Xiaolin Showdown

Deadpool, Marvel/DC

Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist

Kakashi, Naruto

Mike Nelson, Star Wars: Episode V Rifftrax

Lance, Marvel/DC After Hours

Pink Monster, Chowder

French Taunters, Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Comic Book Guy, The Simpsons

Unknown Voice, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End


	10. Infiltration

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 10: Infiltration

The Author Fighters came to a halt outside of Drake's Shadow Palace.

"So…what's our strategy?" D-Dude asked.

"Usually, this is the part where we bolt into Drake's fortress and hit him with everything we've got." Ranger said, loading his M6C.

"What?" D-Dude simply asked, "You just bolt in, no strategy?"

"Pretty much." DM replied, spinning his staff around, experimentally.

"That's…just…stupid." D-Dude stated, "Has it ever occurred to you that, after all this time, Drake might've upped security?"

DM sighed in exasperation.

"What would YOU suggest?" the halfa asked with a slightly frustrated tone.

Dimensiondude immediately began drawing something in the ground until he made exact copies of Drake's base and each Author present.

"I say that we should hit the base in different groups." D-Dude stated, "Hit it from all directions, that is. I'm going with Loony, Airnaruto, and Ross. That's one team. The others should probably be Hikari, Alyssa, and Erin. The others should be Ranger and X Prodigy, No Limit, Wormtail, and Ben. And you can go with Chuck. We hit the base from all sides!"

"Hm…that plan DOES seem to make sense." Airnaruto said, "My team can hit it from the top, because…you CAN fly, right, D-Dude?"

"Uh…that's kinda embarrassing, really." D-Dude said with a nervous chuckle.

"YOU CAN'T FLY?!" everyone except Loony shouted.

"My wings aren't THAT well-developed." D-Dude explained, "I have something that CAN help me fly, but I'd rather not use it unless I have to…"

"Great." Airnaruto said, sarcastically.

"But I CAN climb." D-Dude stated.

"Okay, Charles and I hit from the south side." DM stated, "Ranger, you and X Prodigy hit from the west. Hime-chan, your team hits the north. And Ben, your team hits the east."

"Right." Charles Roberts said.

"And, knowing Drake, he probably has your brother in the basement." DM said to the two Fictorians.

"So, we've gotta fight our way there?" Lunatic asked.

"Or at least make it easier for someone else." Ross corrected.

"The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can save my bro." Loony said.

"Alright, Authors, MOVE OUT." DM ordered. Airnaruto used airbending to extend his jump by a considerable amount, D-Dude jumped onto the castle and began scaling it, and Ross grabbed Loony before shifting into his Deoxys mode and taking off.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL sighed as he searched through the prison center that he had previously occupied. He left a mark on the wall.

"Thank God for that." The hedgehog sighed, "Otherwise, I'd be…" TL then noticed a small, black X, "Going in circles. CRUD!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The ninja, Fictorians, and Pokemorph landed in a somewhat dank room. Lunatic observed it and said…

"The Fung-shuei sucks."

"How about I redecorate it?" asked a familiar, sadistic voice, "WITH YOUR BLOOD?!"

A familiar black hedgehog burst from the darkness and thrust out his gloved hand, firing a concussion blast that sent Ross into a wall.

"You…" D-Dude hissed as Anti-TL stood up.

"Greetings, real things." Anti-TL said, holding out his hand, "We ALL know Drake will win this fight. He has a power that you can only DREAM of!"

"You mean like THIS?!" Lunatic shouted, making hand-signs familiar to a traitor Uchiha, "FIRE-STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Lunatic blew into his hand…and only a small spark of fire flitted out.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Anti-TL asked with a sarcastic sneer on his face.

"Uh…" Lunatic said, not wanting to reveal that he had next to NO control over his chakra, having no teacher, "EAT THIS!"

Lunatic thrust out his hands and chakram, similar to the late Axel's, before charging at Anti-TL. The nutty ninja was slashing, wildly, with his bladed wheels. Anti-TL thrust out his left hand, which glowed bright green. Lunatic yelped before his eyes changed to bright green. He wheeled over to his partners.

"Oh, crap." D-Dude swore as Lunatic threw his chakram.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Airnaruto shouted as the three ducked under the chakram.

"What the heck is going on?!" Ross barked.

"Mind control." Anti-TL replied, "But I can only keep it up for so long…"

Lunatic's eyes then snapped back to normal.

"What the…" Lunatic didn't finish his sentence as Anti-TL blasted him with a concussion blast.

"You hurt my brother!" D-Dude snarled, snorting fire, "You're gonna BURN FOR THAT!"

"You want someone fast?" Ross asked as he zipped over to Anti-TL with a powerful kicked aimed at the Anti-Author. However, the black hedgehog ducked under and caught Ross' leg. Airnaruto seized his chance to try and punch the hedgehog. He had as much success as Ross as the Anti-Author grabbed his arm. D-Dude charged, but the Anti-Author slammed the Pokemorph and Ninja into the Dragonsaur.

"Ow…" all three groaned. Anti-TL smirked as his right hand began glowing. He fired another blast and sent the three into the air and landing in heaps. D-Dude's healing factor instantly took effect as he stood up.

"Guys?" D-Dude asked as Airnaruto and Ross stood up.

"What?" Airnaruto asked.

"Any bright ideas?" Ross asked.

"Funny you should ask." D-Dude grinned.

Anti-TL: Get ready to go DOWN, Authors!

Ross: Yeah, you wish.

Airnaruto: Sure hope this works…

Dimensiondude: It should. THIS is gonna require team work…

Next time: Three Authors and One Powerhouse: Battle of Explosive Size!

(I know, the sneak peek's terrible. But I tried to get this over with quickly. I've been stuck on this as long as I have on Time Crisis.)

(After this, I'm gonna need ideas on fight scenes. My usual grief. If any of you have any suggestions, please tell me. I will give due credit.)


	11. Three Authors and One Powerhouse

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 11: Three Authors and One Powerhouse—Battle of Explosive Size

"Guys?" D-Dude asked as Airnaruto and Ross stood up.

"What?" Airnaruto asked.

"Any bright ideas?" Ross asked.

"Funny you should ask." D-Dude grinned.

"Get ready to go DOWN, Authors!" Anti-TL roared as he sped over to the group. He grabbed Airnaruto and drove his fist into the Author Ninja's face, sending the target, spinning, through the air. Airnaruto, however, managed to recover himself and send a burst of airbending at the Anti-Author Hedgehog. Anti-TL ducked under the blast and grabbed an oncoming Ross by the neck and slam him into the ground.

A burst of fire came from Dimensiondude's mouth. Anti-TL caused a metal panel to block the blazing inferno before sending it into the dragonsaur's face. The speed of the oncoming piece of metal was enough to send D-Dude into the wall.

"Are you finished or do you want to DIE?" Anti-TL asked.

"You wish." Ross growled as he charged up energy, "HYPER BEAM!"

A blast of orange energy erupted from Ross' body. However, the black hedgehog thrust out his hand to fire a red concussion blast to intercept it. Ross was frozen in place, seeing as Hyper-Beam took a while to recharge. While this was taking place, the Pokemorph would be left completely vulnerable for a few, previous seconds. Long enough for Anti-TL to bolt over and hit him with a concussion blast, full on.

"Too easy." Anti-TL grinned.

"How about THIS?!" Airnaruto snarled as he concentrated chakra into his hand, "RASENSHURIKEN!"

He hurled the shuriken-shaped Rasengan at the Anti-Author. However, the black hedgehog ducked under it…but the oncoming force of it sliced off his quills.

Too close… Anti-TL thought as he gave off his murderous grin. However, a blast of fire quickly surrounded him. The source of the inferno was Dimensiondude…naturally.

"I think Loony's coming to…" D-Dude said as his little brother groaned a bit.

"This guy seems to be three steps ahead." Ross stated, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Hm…" D-Dude thought, quickly analyzing the entire fight scene, "What if we stopped attacking in turn and all at once?"

"Sure hope this works…" Airnaruto said to himself.

"It should." D-Dude replied, "THIS is gonna require teamwork…"

A large, metal ball rolled out of the fire. The metal vanished to show Anti-TL inside.

"I can take the heat." The Anti-Author grinned.

"But can you take THIS?" Airnaruto growled as he threw a fistful of shuriken and kunai at the Anti-Author.

"Magnetism." Anti-TL stated before changing the direction of the kunai and shuriken before hurling them at the Author Ninja. Dimensiondude quickly shoved the intended target out of the way. He sighed. THIS was gonna be painful…

The shuriken and kunai hit the Dragonsaur with enough force to send D-Dude to the ground with a tremendous THUD.

"Psych!" Ross said, zipping behind Anti-TL and bringing his fist to the back of the Anti-Author's head. The Anti-Author skidded back and thrust out his left hand. Ross' eyes turned green as he flew over to Airnaruto and began fighting.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW. OW!" D-Dude groaned as he plucked the shuriken and kunai out. His wounds healed over with the usual, green aura. He snarled at Anti-TL before glowing green again.

Anti-TL's control over Ross ended as the Pokemorph was choking his comrade. He released Airnaruto.

"Sorry about that…" Ross apologized.

"Not now, Ross." Airnaruto groaned, massaging his neck.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" D-Dude growled as he stood up. His anatomy began to change, steadily. He grew larger, bulkier, and more heavily built. Dimensiondude now resembled a T-Rex with his usual dragonic features, "D-Rex." He growled in a low voice before letting loose an almighty roar. He charged at Anti-TL and began fighting.

Lunatic came to and saw the three fighting Anti-TL. Even D-Dude went D-Rex.

"Crud. I've gotta give 'em a hand." Lunatic growled as he glowed with a blue aura.

Airnaruto sliced at Anti-TL with his ninjato (A/N: Ninja sword, basically.) while Ross used just about every attack he knew and D-Dude tried either stomping the Anti-Author flat or eat him.

"HYPER BEAM!" Ross shouted. The burst of energy came out. Anti-TL smirked as he dodged the blow again. The Hyper Beam hit D-Rex instead!

The Dragonsaur let out a roar in pain before falling to the ground and changing back, out like a light. Ross couldn't react again, seeing as his Hyper Beam's recharge was taking its toll. Anti-TL flew in to do a repeat of the previous encounter, but…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Someone sprung from out of nowhere. It was Lunatic…with a vague similarity. He had the same eyes, marking, clothes, and hair, but his hair was a bit messier, his eyes had a more manic look, and he seemed a good bit taller.

"Meet my Ultima Form…it's pretty sweet." Lunatic said in a somewhat nasally, cool-guy voice (A/N: Quinton Flynn…). He held out his hand as chakra began to spark inside it. He held out the fully formed Chidori to Anti-TL. The only reason he could pull this off was because he could concentrate his chakra MUCH better in this form than in his usual form. He flew forward and electrocuted Anti-TL and sent the Anti-Author backwards. He hit the wall as…Lunatic changed back to normal and also passed out.

"Guessed it took a lot out of the little guy…" Airnaruto said.

"Should we?" Ross asked.

"Yeah." Airnaruto grinned.

"HYPER BEAM!" Ross shouted as Airnaruto sent a burst of airbending at Anti-TL. The Anti-Author was buried under the rubble.

"Now that THAT'S taken of…" Airnaruto said, looking to the two Fictorians. He went over to Lunatic, the closest, "Okay, standard CPR…"

Airnaruto leaned in to do the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…however, Lunatic woke up and screamed in terror before bolting.

(A/N: Apologies to Airnaruto45…)

(Three minutes later)

Lunatic was using mouth-wash he stowed in his mouth-wash for hither-to-unexplained reasons. Airnaruto was looking ticked-off at the overall confusion.

"For the last time it was NOT a kiss." Airnaruto shouted.

"Well, whatever it was…" Lunatic said, spitting out his mouth-wash, "It was GROSS!"

"What about D-Dude?" Ross asked, turning Dimensiondude with his foot, "I've tried EVERYTHING and nothing's worked."

"No worries." Lunatic said, waltzing over to Dimensiondude, taking a deep breath, and shouting, "D-DUDE! THE LATEST PETER JACKSON MOVIE'S OUT!"

Dimensiondude suddenly bolted up, fully conscious.

"The next Peter Jackson film's out?! NOBODY TOLD ME THAT!" Dimensiondude shouted. At the sound of snickering, a flat look crossed the dragonsaur's face before he stated, "Not funny."

"It is to us!" Airnaruto grinned.

"Now, I suggest we get moving before the explosion." Lunatic said.

"What explosion?" the ninja, Pokemorph, and dragonsaur asked.

"The one that'll be coming in about eight or so chapters." Lunatic replied, "I'll stop breakin' the fourth wall now."

"Fine." Airnaruto said, standing up, "Come on, guys. We've gotta get outta here…"

The four bolted out…but Lunatic froze. He was HARDLY any help in this fight…

"Hey, Airnaruto." Lunatic said. The Airbending Ninja stopped and looked over to the Fictorian.

"What?" Airnaruto simply asked.

"Could you…uh…train me if we survive this?" Lunatic asked, "I saw your ninja skills and…well, I'm pretty much…"

"Sure." Airnaruto replied, "Let's just get outta here."

The group then took off into Drake's fortress.

Next up: Ranger and X Prodigy vs. The Chaos Duo.


	12. Ranger and X Prodigy vs Chaos Duo

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 12: Ranger and X Prodigy vs. Chaos Duo

"Why are we stuck chasin' that hedgehog?" Ranger asked, "I mean, he's a friend and all, but still…"

"What's got ya ticked?" X Prodigy asked.

"I'M MISSING HOUSE AT THIS POINT!" Ranger barked.

TL sneezed.

"For some reason, I think someone's talking to me in contempt…" the hedgehog said to himself before shrugged, "Ah well. Might as well continue trying to find my way out of this pit…"

TL turned a corner to find…

"What a surprise." TL said, sarcastically, "ANOTHER hallway."

TL growled out of sheer frustration as an idea occurred to him. He held out the Ultima Medallion.

"Well, this IS more than just an accessory…" TL murmured to himself before his eyes glowed with a pink light. The center of the medallion glowed, too…before a burst of pink energy demolished a wall, "Well, NOW we're gettin' somewhere!"

"Uh…boss?" Johan asked as he and Omaddon walked into Drake's quarters.

"What do you two want?" Drake asked.

"The hedgehog escaped, the Author Fighters are inside here, and Anti-TL's down." Johan replied, shakily.

"MORONS!" Drake shouted, the sheer force of his voice sending the Chaos Duo into the hallway, "YOU TWO GO AND FIND THE AUTHORS! DEAL WITH THEM!"

"Uh…yes, sir…" Omaddon replied, dazedly.

The two Chaos Twits then began scouting out the Shadow Palace.

"It's a friggin' MAZE here." Ranger growled, "What the HECK was Drake thinking?!"

"How to make this dramatic. It's how he works." X shrugged.

Suddenly, the Chaos Duo burst in.

"YOU!" Johan shouted.

"YOU!" the Authors barked.

"Us?" Omaddon asked.

We suddenly flash to the Nostalgia Critic.

"Alright, you all know what's coming. Might as well…"

(The ambiguously gay duo!)

"Now that we've got THAT joke out of the way, let the fanfiction continue."

The four simply stared.

"What was that?" Omaddon asked.

"I dunno, but if I find out, we'll pretend it NEVER happen." Johan replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two Chaos Twits." Ranger said.

"It's DUO, ya lousy Power…" Omaddon's retort was cut-off as Ranger shot a bullet that lodged itself just next to the Darkside's head.

"NEVER call me a FRIGGIN' POWER RANGER." Ranger growled as he pulled out his sword and charged.

"Jeez, that guy's got a short-temper." Johan stated.

"That's what happens when you call him a…you-know-what." X Prodigy replied before pulling out his pistols, Dawn and Dusk, "Now you'll feel the wrath of the Devil Triggers!"

Omaddon ducked under Ranger's initial swing and pulled out his spiked brass knuckles.

"THIS is how Darksides get down and dirty." The Chaos Twit said, slamming his fist into Ranger's gut. The spikes tore through flesh, causing blood to leak, slowly, from the Twilight's body.

Ranger simply growled as he swung his sword a second and third time. Omaddon then delivered a sweep kick, which was easily evaded. Ranger then sheathed his sword and pulled out his M6C pistol. He shot at Omaddon three times. Two missed, but one lodged itself into the twit's arm. Ranger then pulled out a knife and slashed at Omaddon's midsection before booting the latter onto his back with blood gushing out. Omaddon growled before standing back up and delivering a punch to Ranger's face. The Twilight didn't like that. Not…one…bit.

"Now, Omaddon, you're gonna DIE." Ranger growled as black splotches appeared all over his body.

"Oh, crap…" Omaddon swore as Ranger proceeded to beat the living crud out of him.

Dawn and Dusk fired at Johan, who dodged all blows and pulled out his whip. He lashed it at X Prodigy's legs, which the whip tied around. Johan yanked it out and the Hollow Devil tripped and landed on his back. Johan shoved his foot into X's gut before punching his mask. X Prodigy's fist flew up and made direct contact with Johan's gut, winding the Darkside. X Prodigy then brought his forearm into the side of Johan's neck, sending the Darkside into a heap. X Prodigy sprung up and pulled out his enormous sword—Sparda. He brought it slashing through Johan's whip before bringing it across the unfortunate's midsection. The Chaos Duo was left in puddles of their own blood.

"They dead?" X asked, sheathing his blade.

"If they're not, they WILL be." Ranger replied as his curse seal wore off…and he passed out.

"Crap!" X swore as he tried bringing Ranger to, "Come on, you lousy…FANGIRLS!"

Ranger grabbed his M6C and brought it around, pointing in random directions.

"Where are they?!" the Twilight snarled, "I'll blow their brains out!"

"Yup, he's back." X Prodigy stated.

"Let's get outta here." Ranger said, "I have a bad feeling that an explosion's gonna go through here…"

"Explosion? Why an explosion?" X asked.

"Just a gut feeling, y'know what I mean?" Ranger asked.

"No, but I'll go anyway." X Prodigy replied as he followed Ranger.

TL continued searching through Drake's base. Upon blowing another room down, he heard a female scream. The hedgehog winced as he closed his eyes shut and hid behind a wall. He opened his eyes, shrugged, glanced in, but winced and clamped his eyes shut.

"Curse my flirtatious attitude…" TL growled before running off again.

(A/N: Just for kicks…)

Drake sat down in the basement. He knew DM would come for him. He was ready. He pulled out a beaker-full of corrupted Imagination River Energy.

Sorry it took so long and sorry if the fight scene was lousy. Writer's block sucks.


	13. Shadow of Fear

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 13: Shadow of Fear

"Sir." OniKagemon reported as he appeared next to Drake, "We have reason to believe that some of the Author Fighters are retreating from the base."

"Why would they be doing that?" Drake asked.

"We don't know." Replied the ninja Digimon, "But the next closest targets are Hikari Ino, Erinbubble, and Alyssalioness."

"I know JUST who to send." Drake grinned, "Send in that Darkness I met in Twilight Town…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"The sooner we find that flirtatious goofball, the better." Alyssa said, "This place gives me the CREEPS."

"Infiltration, Alyssa." Erin said, "I know we're more used to doing this as a large group, but it's pretty much unavoidable."

There was a faint sound as Hikari shushed the other two, "I think I heard something…"

The noise returned, a bit louder.

"I don't know who it is, but someone's laughing." Alyssa said.

It was, indeed, laughter. Only it seemed more of a cackle…of the insane variety.

"Who's there?" Hikari asked in an authoritative voice.

"Follow that nice shiver going up your spine." Replied a low, scratchy voice.

"We're being stalked by Willem Dafoe?" Erin asked.

"Out of ALL the stupid fourth-wall jokes…" sighed the voice as a figure clad in black, Sith Lord-esque robes appeared in a burst of black flames. He removed his hood to show a cluster of black spikes, sunken cheeks, and a demented smile on his face. He opened his eyes to show that they were yellow. His entire look gave him the look of a demented raven.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said with a mock bow, "I am Wraith the Fear-Monger. Leader of the Legion of Darkness."

"Legion of Darkness?" Hikari asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know how it should matter to you." Wraith replied, "Unfortunately, I'm in employment of Drake Darkstar. So, this means I'll have to kill you…"

Before anyone could react, darkness spread across the entire area and Wraith vanished with a cackle.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL blew through another wall with his medallion. He found himself in a computer room with Anti-Wormtail in it. The Anti-Author looked, honestly, freaked out.

"Uh…light's out." TL said, thrusting out his right hand and hitting Anti-Wormtail with a neural disruption blast. The hedgehog shoved the Anti-Author out of the main chair. Anti-Wormtail would come to within the next hour. More than enough time. The Fictorian Hedgehog looked at the computer screen with interest. His hands still had blood on them from his previous summoning. Granted, it was half-dried, but it still counted, "SUMMON!"

In a puff of smoke, Rattrap appeared.

"What is it now, Whitey?" Rattrap asked, irritably, "I've got to be back in Cybertron within the next few minutes!"

"I need ya to see if you can hack the computer. That's all." TL explained.

"One computer cracked WIDE-open, comin' right up." Rattrap sighed as he jacked his tail into the computer and running data. Within three minutes…

"Done. Check to your heart's content." Rattrap stated before vanishing in another puff of smoke.

"Rattrap, sometimes I don't understand you." TL sighed before running a search through the computer, "Alright, DED, let's see what you're up to…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Darth Ben, No Limit, and Wormtail appeared as a wall caved in via Force Push.

"You know, we could have done that in a FAR more subtle way." Wormtail pointed out.

"We don't exactly have time for subtle." Darth Ben stated as he observed the area they were in, which was strangely empty.

"I think the Darksides left." No Limit stated, "But still…"

No Limit summoned the Limit Breaker and heaved it over his shoulder as Wormtail readied a blaster.

After a few minutes of just walking, Wormtail noticed something.

"A computer!" Wormtail said as he bolted over to the computer. He immediately hacked it.

"What're you doing?" Ben asked.

"Seeing what's going on." Wormtail replied. He hacked into the security system and began looking through it, "One camera's out and it's around the area where Hikari, Alyssa, and Erin entered…"

"Let's go check it out, then." NL said as he took off with the other three.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Back with the three girls, they were standing, back-to-back, in a triangle, cold sweat running down all of them.

"My darkbending isn't working." Hikari said as she tried using it to withdraw some of the shadows to see Wraith.

"Fear…" came the Darkness' voice, "All three of you STINK of it."

"Something just went past me!" Erin said, shakily.

"I forgot how good this feels. It's been so long since I've kept my victims in a state of terror." Wraith's voice rang through the room, "It's a joy to all senses to me—the smell of sweat, the sight of their wide-eyes, the sound of their terrified breaths, the feel of their skin, and the taste of pure, undeniable fright."

"GET OFF ME!" Alyssa shouted as she swung her hammer down, causing a hole to appear in the floor.

"My, my. Twitchy, aren't we?" Wraith asked, "You missed me by about five feet. When people are frightened, they become SO predictable."

"Why don't you show yourself and fight?" Hikari asked, barely hiding her own fright.

"Do you know WHY using someone's fear is such an excellent attack strategy?" Wraith's voice asked, "Because, terror gives you a psychological and physical advantage. As I said before, people become predictable when scared. Their thought patterns are lowered to that of lesser beasts. And it is so easy to use, because EVERY creature feels fear. No matter how hard they try to conceal it…"

Alyssa finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" she roared, shooting fire through the darkness. When that didn't hit anything, she snarled as she summoned her hammer. The result was that something blocked with an audible CLANG.

"You just made my point." Wraith sneered.

"You're CRAZY." Alyssa spat.

"Am I? Maybe we're ALL a little crazy. I know I AM." Wraith taunted as he deflected the blow and swung the blade, making a gash in Alyssa's arm.

"ALYSSA!" Erin shouted.

"Ah, the Phantasm Slash Blade." Wraith said, "One of the four Soul Blades scattered across the universe. THIS one is of a much darker caliber. When this thing makes a non-lethal blow, I can control its victim."

Alyssa stood up and turned to her comrades, showing that her eyes were covered in red light.

"How about…an attack?" Wraith asked.

Alyssa heaved her hammer up and charged at her comrades with a snarl. Water gushed from Erin's hand.

"Alyssa, it's US! Your friends!" Erin shouted, trying to snap her friend out of Wraith's control.

"Sorry, Alyssa can't make it right now." Wraith said before giving Erin a karate chop to the back of the neck. The sorceress fell to the ground in a heap as the water stopped. Alyssa charged forward at Hikari, who dodged around the blow.

She was in a dilemma. She couldn't just keep dodging blows, but she couldn't hurt Alyssa, either. She quickly drew an alchemy circle (or as close to one as she could in the dark) before clapping her hands together and slamming them down. Alyssa charged forward, but the ground immediately encased her, leaving only enough space for her to breathe.

"Now that Alyssa's safe…" Hikari said before closing her eyes and activating her Bloodbending. The trickle coming from Alyssa's body came in handy. She listened. She heard a small chuckle and thrust out her hand. The bloodbending caused the blood to become a lance that went straight through Wraith.

"Impressive." Wraith said as the darkness faded, showing that he had been stabbed through the waist. "But, unfortunately for YOU, I've got some tricks of my own…" black gunk began pouring from Wraith's body as he was surrounded by a black aura, "When a Darkness needs to, he can alter his form…to one that's far more powerful. My main question is…" Wraith grabbed the lance of blood, which dissolved in a burst of black fire, "CAN YOU TAKE THE HEAT?!"

Cliffie! YAY!


	14. Hellfire

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 14: Hellfire

"Impressive." Wraith said as the darkness faded, showing that he had been stabbed through the waist. "But, unfortunately for YOU, I've got some tricks of my own…" black gunk began pouring from Wraith's body as he was surrounded by a black aura, "When a Darkness needs to, he can alter his form…to one that's far more powerful. My main question is…" Wraith grabbed the lance of blood, which dissolved in a burst of black fire, "CAN YOU TAKE THE HEAT?!"

The black aura was absorbed into Wraith's skin. The result being Wraith with black skin, teeth sharpened into fangs, increased muscle mass, and fire burning around him.

"THIS is my Hellfire mode." Wraith said, holding out his Soul Blade, which instantly turned into a blade of fire, "But you can call it your downfall…"

Wraith thrust out his sword. With a blast, like the sound of a gunshot, a fireball was shot at Hikari. The Balance barely dodged. Upon contact with the ground, the fireball exploded, leaving a considerably large crater in it.

"Oh, you're good." Wraith cackled as he sent fireball after fireball at Hikari, all of which were dodged, "But no one can dodge forever…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL muttered, darkly, as he continued going through Drake's files. He was NEVER good at hacking. He usually left that to Rattrap. Why did he send the Maximal back? Not even HE knew…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Is it just me or has everything, suddenly, turned black?" No Limit asked.

"It's not just you, NL." Wormtail replied, keeping his blaster at the ready.

"THIS won't be good…" Darth Ben stated, fingering his lightsaber.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikari continued to dodge the bursts of fire. She couldn't attack. Wraith's constant attacks were forcing her to take evasive action. She pulled out her wand as she jumped out of the way of a burst of fire.

"STUPEFY!" she shouted.

A burst of red light flew at Wraith, who casually blocked with his blazing sword.

"So, you're a Balance, an alchemist, and a witch to boot?" Wraith asked, "Are all you Author Fighters this fun?"

"You'll find I'm FULL of surprises…" Hikari said before clapping her hands together, "Did you think I was jumping around, needlessly?"

Wraith smirked as he noticed the pattern he had, inadvertently, created.

"Clever." Wraith complimented, "You had me blow holes in the ground in the shape of a transmutation circle."

"Exactly." Hikari replied, slamming her hands on the giant transmutation circle. In a burst of light, the ground had completely encased Wraith in a tomb, "Now that THAT'S over with…"

However, black fire began to eat through the tomb of earth. In an explosion, Wraith burst free from his prison and flew over to Hikari, flaming sword drawn. Hikari only had enough time to register what was happening before Wraith slashed her through the midsection.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikari's eyes snapped open to find herself tied to a stake.

"Good morning, Hikari." Wraith's voice sneered, "No, you're not dead…yet." Wraith suddenly appeared in his Hellfire Mode, "I just brought you into my world."

Hikari tried to ask, 'What are you doing?', but words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Predators don't usually kill their prey on the spot." Wraith replied, "They play with them first. This shall be the most painful few hours of your life…"

Wraith pulled out a thumb-screw and jammed it into Hikari's arm. The Balance screamed with silent pain. Wraith then drew it out, slowly. He looked at it and his smile broadened.

"I forgot how good this feels!" Wraith stated.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the real world, Wraith began walking away. Hikari was on the ground, writhing in what was apparently pain.

"Pleasant dreams." Wraith taunted. Suddenly, he was flung back by…some unknown force (A/N: Hint, hint, hint…).

"What the heck did you do to them?!" snarled someone as Darth Ben sprung out of nowhere, activating his lightsaber. Wraith counted with his own blade.

"She's unconscious…" Wraith said, gesturing to the unconscious Erin with his left hand, "I controlled her, but the Balance stopped her…" Wraith gestured to Alyssa, who was encased in her earthy prison, "And she's having the worst nightmare of her life." Wraith gestured to Hikari, who was still thrashing.

"You monster!" Ben barked as he brought his foot into Wraith's gut.

The Darkness recoiled, but didn't seem very phased by this.

"Is that it?" Wraith asked. He then wheeled around to block a blow from No Limit's Keyblade and thrust the Key-wielding Author into the path of a blast from Wormtail's blaster.

"NO!" Wormy shouted as No Limit hit the opposite wall.

"Nice shot, Wormy." No Limit stated, sarcastically.

"I didn't know he would do that!" Wormtail shot back.

"Or this." Wraith sneered throwing a fireball at Wormtail. The Author got hit, full-on, by the burst of black fire and was sent, headlong, into a wall.

Wraith looked at Ben with his insane grin, "It's just you and me now, Jedi…"

Wraith began to cackle…but Darth Ben ran him through with his lightsaber.

"Too bad for you…" Ben grinned.

"AND you." Wraith replied slashing his sword at Darth Ben. The Jedi barely dodged the strike.

"That would've killed a Bantha!" Darth Ben said, "How can YOU survive that?"

"We Darknesses are tougher than we look." Wraith replied, back-handing Ben and sending the Jedi tumbling. He sent a burst of fire that Ben barely blocked by using the Force. He then thrust out his hand for another Force Push. Wraith only went skidding back by about a foot. He let out an insane cackle as he brought his sword down. Ben barely blocked with his lightsaber.

"I'm also tougher than I look." Ben stated before deflecting the blow and stabbing Wraith a second time.

"That hurts." Wraith stated before thrusting out his hand and hitting Ben with a fireball. The Jedi yelled in the sudden pain before he was sent to the ground again.

Wraith then made another slash with his blazing sword only to have it blocked by Ben again.

"Third time's a charm…" Ben said as he used the Force to keep the blade up and run Wraith through a second time.

"What organs did you puncture this time?" Wraith asked, not seeming to notice the bar of plasma sticking out of him, "I'd have to say…kidney, spleen, and, possibly, appendix."

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Ben shouted. This was getting ridiculous…

"How about you try it?" Wraith asked, slashing Ben with the sword of fire.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ben's eyes snapped open to find himself in a situation similar to Hikari: tied to a stake with Wraith in front of him.

"I admit, you put up more of a fight than that Balance girl." Wraith said, "But you still fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Now, for the most painful nightmare of your entire life."

Wraith pulled out a set of katana and proceeded to sink them into Ben's gut. The Jedi shouted with pain as the blades went straight through him.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Wraith stood over Darth Ben, the second person who was left twitching and yelling on the ground.

"Hey, did you forget about ME?" No Limit asked as he brought his Keyblade down on Wraith, who blocked with his sword.

"You know, I did." Wraith replied before countering and caused No Limit to fall…right on Darth Ben's stomach.

The Jedi let out a loud exhale as the Key-wielder landed on his gut, winding him and waking him up in the process. No Limit didn't take in the revival of his comrade as he sprung back to fight Wraith.

Ben looked around and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't real. He then glanced over to No Limit, who was still fighting Wraith. He picked up his lightsaber and activated it before charging at Wraith.

"HEY, WRAITH!" Ben shouted. Wraith only had enough time to look around before Ben sent his lightsaber through the Darkness' heart, "You can't survive THAT."

Ben then deactivated his lightsaber. Wraith coughed up some black gunk that looked, horribly, like blood.

"Well, will ya look at that?" Wraith asked, casually. He looked over to Ben and simply said, "You might wanna get outta here before this place explodes…"

Wraith then exploded in a burst of black gunk. Unfortunately, Ben got a face-full of the stuff.

"CRAP!" the Jedi swore, "I'll be tasting this stuff for WEEKS!"

Immediately, Hikari woke up and got to her feet.

"Darth Ben?" she asked, "What happened?"

"Uh…it's a long story." Ben replied, "But we've got to get outta here. That guy said this place is going to explode."

"Alright." Hikari said, "I'll take Erin, you take Wormtail."

Immediately, Alyssa closed her eyes and opened them to show that they were back to normal.

"What hit me?" she asked, "And…why am I stuck like this?"

"Oh. Sorry." Hikari apologized before clapping her hands together and undid her alchemy.

"If what that guy says is true…" No Limit said before shouting, "WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Come on!" Darth Ben said as they took off through the fortress.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL's eyes widened as he found what Drake was doing.

"Darkstar, what've you done?" TL simply asked. He immediately stood up and took off into the fortress. He had to get to the labs…FAST.

Next up is Charles Roberts' turn for a fight.


	15. Final Showdown

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 15: Final Showdown

TL streaked through the base, using the Ultima Medallion to blow down all walls. He had to get to the laboratory and destroy it…FAST.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake was sitting in the lab, pouring out a glass beaker of the purple liquid into a goblet. He picked it up as he heard the pounding of footsteps just above him. He activated the P.A. system.

"Attention, Darksides." He said, "DarkMagicianmon and Charles Roberts are just above the lab. You know the drill."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM and Charles Roberts were running through the Shadow Palace and came, skidding to a halt in front of a door. DM opened it and found a descending staircase.

"Drake's laboratories." DM stated.

"What gave it away?" Charles asked, "The fact that it's going into a creepy cave or the fact that the author keeps mentioning it?"

"What're you doing?" DM asked.

"Just breakin' the fourth wall." Charles replied.

Suddenly, an entire legion of Darkside warriors were standing in front of the two Authors, weapons at the ready.

"CRAP!" DM swore.

"Head down, DM." Charles said, "I'll take on these clowns. It'll only take me a minute."

"Fine, Charles." DM said as he bolted down the stairs.

"Alright, Darksides…" Charles said, "Time for me to go dragon on your tails!"

Charles then shifted into his dragon form before letting out a loud roar.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake sighed as he held the goblet up.

"Feel like a drink, DM?" Drake asked as DM appeared.

"What's your sick plan THIS time, Drake?" DM asked with an angry expression as he walked down the final stairs.

"You know those Fictorians that have been helping you?" Drake asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I went to their planet, took some of their energy…"

"And their planet is suffering because of it." DM shot down.

"You can't make an omelet without breaking eggs." Drake replied, downing all of his drink in one go, "The stuff I just drank…was their energy. I found that if someone takes it into their body, they can gain the special abilities that make those Fictorians so tough."

Drake then convulsed as a purple aura began to surround him. He then stood up and beckoned, "Care to take a go?"

DM thrust out his hand, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Drake suddenly vanished as the burst of magic simply blew a hunk of the wall out.

"WHAT THE…?!" DM asked before Drake suddenly appeared behind him.

"Looks like I've got super speed…" Drake smirked as he blasted DM with a burst of purple energy, "Alright, I wasn't surprised by that."

DM picked himself up and spun his staff around before planting it in front of him.

"Let's do this!" DM growled.

Drake pulled out his Darkness Saber before simply saying, "Ladies first…"

The two leaders then charged and began to fight each other.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Charles Roberts then shifted back into his original form. Half of the Darkside Warriors were taken out by the Dragon Form. However, he had to get rid of the others…fast.

"Looks like I've got no other choice…" Charles said before thrusting out his hands and shouting, "KAMEHAMEHAMA!"

A blast of pure energy burst from Charles' palms. They immediately disintegrated the Darksides and went straight through the base. Charles let out a small exhale. That went easier than expected.

"COMING THROUGH!" shouted TL as he bolted over to the door and jumped, shouting, "FLYING MONKEY FOOT!"

"Flying Monkey Foot?" Charles asked as TL thrust out his leg in mid-jump. Somehow, the kick managed to bowl the door in.

"Get outta here." TL said, "I've got something to do!"

TL then began running down the stairs.

"That was…to the point." Charles said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL was running down the stairs and saw DM and Drake fighting.

"DED!" TL shouted. Drake immediately turned his attention to TL, who jumped out of the air and shouted, "THINK FAST!"

TL brought his foot down, but Drake blocked with the Darkness Saber. However, he didn't see THIS coming: TL spinning his other foot around to catch Drake in the cheek.

"Drake Ebon Darkstar…" TL said as he used telekinesis to block a blast from the Darkside King, "You attacked my planet, threatened my friends and family, and used my own planet's energy as a tool for your twisted desires." TL intercepted a blast with his own burst of electricity, "In the name of the planet Fictor and the Fictorian Ultima Masters…" TL's eyes then turned red as he snarled, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

TL let out a roar as a pink aura surrounded him. His fur turned a bluish-purple color, his right arm's fingers sharpened into four claws, his left arm grew by a considerable amount and was packed with muscle with only three claws, his mane became the color of platinum, and he grew by about two feet.

"So, this is a Fictorian Ultima form?" Drake asked, "Interesting…"

"GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU!" TL roared before charging in. He brought his muscular arm down at Drake, who dodged. The ground that got the impact of TL's slam shattered like glass.

Crap. And that could've been ME… Drake thought as DM sped behind him.

"Forgetting someone?" DM asked.

"No, I didn't." Drake replied before thrusting his hand into DM. Ultima TL jumped up and looked ready to attack again. However, Drake's other hand met the Ultima's chest. Dark electricity pulsed through the Halfa and Fictorian. They shouted in pain as they shot in opposite directions. TL shifted from his Ultima form back to his original form.

If this guy could take out Demon Fighter that easily… TL thought.

"I'm not finished yet!" DM shouted, charging at Drake again. Staff met sword as their weapons clanged together. TL smirked as he activated his telekinesis. Drake's sword flew out of his hand as DM's staff came crashing down on Drake's head as TL came, flying in. A boot was quickly planted into the Darkside leader's back.

"Nice shot." DM said.

"Well, I'm a nice guy." TL shrugged, "Now, lemme show ya some Fictorian-style fighting…"

Drake then sprung up as TL said, "Fictorian Snake-Style combat!"

TL dodged around a sword and delivered a punch to Drake's face.

"Why's it called that?" DM asked.

"Ever tried CATCHING a snake?" TL asked as he dodged around another blow and even a burst of dark electricity, "REAL hard…"

"So's dodging while talking." Drake replied, delivering a powerful karate chop to TL's face. The hedgehog had stopped his dance for one precious second. And now, he was paying the price.

"You MONSTER!" DM snarled thrusting out his hand and sending another blast of magic at Drake, who parried.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" TL shouted as he sprung up and jumped into the air. He brought his foot down only to have it dodged and for Drake to electrocute him again. The hedgehog was sent into the wall again. TL coughed, clutched his stomach, and rose to his knees.

"Why won't you stay out of this?" Drake asked.

"I'm just too dang stubborn for my own good." TL replied with a cocky smirk. He thrust out his right hand, "NEURAL DISRUPTION!"

A red wave came at Drake, who dodged. Instead, it hit DM, leaving the halfa disoriented for a few seconds, but that was more than enough time for Drake to backhand him.

"OH, CRUD!" TL swore, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

"Well, isn't that bad?" Drake asked as he fired another burst of Imagination River energy at the hedgehog, who countered with his electricity. He then swung his other hand around. An extension of the energy he absorbed caught TL, who was soon being hit by a blast of the same energy he used to fight, "I'VE GOTTA ADMIT, HEDGEHOG, I'M ENJOYING THIS!" DM staggered up and saw the hedgehog was screaming in pain, "ISN'T IT FUNNY THE WAY THESE THINGS WORK, RODENT?! I TOOK THE ENERGY THAT GAVE YOU LIFE AND, NOW, I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH IT!"

"Not on YOUR life!" DM shouted, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

A burst of magic struck Drake in the back and stopped his concentration. TL fell to the ground, singed fur smoking and severely weakened. This fight was short, but definitely had taken a LOT out of him. DM and Drake then began fighting. TL scowled. He had ONE trick left. It would cost him his life, but it would also destroy Drake.

He grabbed his gauntlet and began to pull it off…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Author Fighter groups met up with each other and joined forces to get out. The wounded were placed on D-Dude.

"Am I the pack-horse just because I look like a raptor?" D-Dude asked.

"Pretty much." Replied Ranger.

Charles Roberts then zoomed in and said, "DM and TL are in the labs, dukin' it out. The hedgehog told us to get running."

"You guys get going." Airnaruto said, "I'll be seeing how the Chief and TL are. I'll catch up."

"Just don't die." Lunatic said, "You promised training."

Airnaruto bolted off from where Charles Roberts came from. He saw the door was kicked open by something and also saw the flashes of light. He knew that didn't mean anything good…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto jumped in and saw DM was clashing with Drake but…TL was taking his gloves off!

"TL!" Airnaruto shouted. The two fighters turned their attention to the hedgehog, who had pulled off his gauntlet and tucked it under his arm. On his hand was a strange symbol.

"Fictorian script for love…" TL said as he pulled off his right hand glove, revealing another symbol, "Fictorian script for hate…"

"YOU'LL EXPLODE!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Ya think I don't know that?" TL asked.

"He'll EXPLODE?!" Drake demanded as DM deflected the blow and punched him.

"Feels better EVERY time I do it." DM smirked. DM then wheeled over to TL and took on a serious demeanor, "But…won't that KILL you?"

"Yeah." TL replied with a simple shrug.

"How can this guy talk about how he's gonna die with a straight face?" DM asked.

Airnaruto simply asked, "What about your brothers?!"

"Just tell 'em that I did it to save EVERYONE." TL replied, "Now GET OUT."

"But, TL…we're friends, right?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yeah. We are." TL replied, "But I knew the risks of coming to Earth and decided to do what I could."

"Your mind's made?" DM asked. TL nodded. DM turned to Airnaruto and said, "Let's get out. He's not going to stop."

Bluebell flames began to cover TL's left side while red electricity began sparking on his right side. Airnaruto looked down as he made some hand-signs.

"You need to be at least a mile or two away from here." TL informed.

Airnaruto and DM vanished in puffs of smoke. TL wheeled over to Drake and growled, with a strained voice, "Consider this the end…for BOTH of us!"

"NO!" Drake shouted, firing a burst of purple energy at TL. The hedgehog simply took it with a smirk.

"Nothing can stop it now." TL stated before saying, "You KNEW this was coming, DED. Take it like a man…"

TL then screamed as all the energy he kept pent up in his body was released. Drake roared in pain as he thrust out his arms.

Darksides screamed as they escaped the Shadow Palace as fast as they could.

Drake's entire fortress was consumed with an explosion of purple energy. Thankfully, the Author Fighters managed to escape and get to the right distance. D-Dude looked back with a look of pure horror on his face.

"I…don't believe it." The dragonsaur said, dumbfounded.

"Is he…?" Lunatic asked, unable to bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

DM and Airnaruto appeared in puffs of smoke. Airnaruto looked over the rubble and simply said, "He took all of Drake's fortress with him. At least he didn't die in vain…"

YAY! A CLIFF-HANGER! I'm not done yet. I've still got two chapters left: an epilogue and an answers chapter (if you have any questions about the fic, start on this one and wait for the other. This fic won't last much longer). Yes, I advertise, shamelessly.


	16. Epilogue

Author Fighters: Re TL Chronicle

Chapter 16: Epilogue

TL then screamed as all the energy he kept pent up in his body was released. Drake roared in pain as he thrust out his arms.

Darksides screamed as they escaped the Shadow Palace as fast as they could.

Drake's entire fortress was consumed with an explosion of purple energy. Thankfully, the Author Fighters managed to escape and get to the right distance. D-Dude looked back with a look of pure horror on his face.

"I…don't believe it." The dragonsaur said, dumbfounded.

"Is he…?" Lunatic asked, unable to bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

DM and Airnaruto appeared in puffs of smoke. Airnaruto looked over the rubble and simply said, "He took all of Drake's fortress with him. At least he didn't die in vain…"

Dimensiondude still bolted off at the rubble with Lunatic in hot pursuit.

"BRO!" the two shouted.

The other Authors caught up with the eldest and youngest Fictorians, who were looking through the rubble of Drake's fortress with increasing desperation.

"You can't just die on us!" Lunatic growled as he continued shoveling through the remnants of the Shadow Palace.

"Loony, it's no good." Airnaruto said, putting his hand on the young Fictorian's shoulder, "SoulDude was my friend, too, but…I don't think he could've survived the explosion."

Lunatic's efforts slowed until he simply stopped, looking down with numb shock. DM then stepped forward.

"I can't honestly say much about TL." DM said, eulogizing the hedgehog, "I only knew him for a few days. But, he seemed like a good person. A fiercely loyal friend, a good fighter, and I will miss him…"

Suddenly, the rubble began to shift.

"ZOMBIES!" shouted No Limit.

"WHERE?!" shouted a familiar voice.

"TL?" D-Dude asked, bolting over to the rubble where the voice came from and began clearing it away. Out popped…the Fictorian hedgehog, who was looking exhausted and blackened.

"You're ALIVE?" Hikari asked.

"YOU MISERABLE, SON OF A…" Lunatic shouted, but was interrupted by Ross.

"Wouldn't that be YOUR mother, too?" the Pokemorph asked.

The Dragonsaur and Ninja bolted over to TL and tackled him. D-Dude proceeded to smack the hedgehog over the head with his tail.

"OW!" TL shouted, "WHAT?!"

"DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" D-Dude snapped before saying, calmly, "And there was a mosquito."

TL simply grinned before grabbing the Dragonsaur's neck in a hug. Immediately, Loony grabbed TL by the midsection, hugging him. The three then burst into a pseudo-fight.

DM simply smirked. All of the Fictor Brother's dignity seemed to be stripped away. They were just little kids again, reunited after a short time apart. The Halfa then walked over as TL had Loony in a headlock and D-Dude had his tail wrapped around the hedgehog's neck.

"Guys?" DM asked, "The Darksides are still out there…and, we might be needing your help and…"

"DM?" TL asked with a grin, "If you want us to stay, just ask."

"Think you can stick around a little longer?" the halfa asked.

"You can count on it!" D-Dude grinned.

"Sure!" TL said, giving the thumbs'-up.

"Believe it!" Loony grinned.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The group had three new members. The Fictor Brothers had been given their FAF Medals and been let into the Fanfiction Author Fighters.

DM grinned. Those three really could grow on a person…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Four weeks later…

TL sighed as he crossed out another date on the calendar. He sighed as a somber look crossed his face. It was that month. The month when he lost it. When he exploded. When he killed…

"SoulDude?" Airnaruto asked, opening the door to TL's room. The hedgehog jumped and covered the calendar, "DM says a Darkside appeared in Konoha. He's sending us in."

"Cool." TL said with a grin.

"Is…anything wrong?" Airnaruto asked.

"Wrong?" TL asked as he walked out with Airnaruto. The hedgehog looked at the calendar, which read 'Month of Parents' Death', "No. Nothing's wrong with me. Nothing at all!"

The two then walked out.

"You sure you'll be okay?" the Author Ninja asked.

"Okay?" TL asked, looking at his hand, which began sparking with red electricity, "With this energy, I'll be fine."

(A/N: I do not own this song. Skillet does.)

Power is another word that I use to describe You  
Your mighty winds come in and blow me away  
Frightening, coming at me like lightning  
It's You that I fear, yeah, yeah  
I shake whenever You speak my name

And I'm surrounded  
You overpower me

You're a silent rage, you're a hurricane  
You are everything I cannot see and can't explain  
You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery  
Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

Oh

Divine is a reality that You define  
You defy time  
I see You in everything in fire and wind and rain  
Captured is just the word to capture how I feel when I still  
You are what I crave  
You set me free I want to be Your slave

And I'm surrounded  
You overpower me

You're a silent rage, you're a hurricane  
You are everything I cannot see and can't explain  
You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery  
Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

I can't escape Your energy [8x]

Oh

Power is another word that I use to describe You  
Your mighty winds come and blow me away

You're a silent rage, you're a hurricane  
You are everything I cannot see and can't explain  
You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery  
Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

I can't escape it  
I can't escape, no, no, no, no, etc...  
Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

Oh

Starring…

Christian Bale as DarkMagicianmon

Stephanie Sheh as Hikari Ino

Johnny Yong Bosh as Roscoso

Shannon McCormick as Ranger

Jason Statham as X Prodigy

Jason Griffith as Dimensiondude

Joaquin Phoenix as TLSoulDude

Maile Flanagan as Lunatic121

Tara Strong as Erinbubble

Hillary Duff as Alyssalioness

Jesse McCartney as No Limit

Kelsey Grammer as Wormtail

Scottie Ray as Drake Darkstar

Julian Macmayhan as Anti-TLSoulDude

Willem Dafoe as Wraith

Drake burst from the remnants of his fortress. He had to bite his tongue just to keep himself from roaring at the top of his lungs. The ENTIRE Shadow Palace was leveled and all the samples he took were gone! He then heard a groan. He bolted over and blasted the hunk of rubble to pebbles. Under it was Anti-TL, whose arm was at an odd-angle. It was probably crushed.

"What…what hit me?" Anti-TL asked as he coughed up blood.

"Never mind." Drake stated, "Let's go somewhere where we can make another base until this one is rebuilt…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Black goo flowed from the rubble of the Shadow Palace and merged together. It formed the spiky, black hair of Wraith!

"So good to be breathing again." The Darkness said with a smirk.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Something began moving the rubble as a spray of blue quills came out. A face that resembled Lunatic came out and looked to you, putting his finger to his mouth and simply saying, "Shhh…"

The End.

(Now, there might be a chapter that answers any questions about the fic…if you have any, anyway.)


End file.
